Muse of The River
by Kampilan
Summary: She was the moon, the fireflies the stars, the vespertine sky was her cloak - And I, Shizuru Viola, am nothing but a wanton mortal unworthy of her attention, of the muse of the river's attention.
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER: _I own nothing else but the plot. This is inspired by the legend of the Pasig River, the Kundiman by the great Nicanor Abelardo by the title "Mutya ng Pasig" . Inspiration came from (of course) mai hime, and Nick Joaquin's stories.

Setting: Its 1896 in the Philippines, a time when legends and folklores and even the old religion is dying due to the Spanish influence, and Christiniaty is forced upon the Filipinos. It's the age of Galleons and the" forever busy city of Maynilad is blooming with mestizos (mixed blooded Filipinos) and traders. Don Perfecto Valiente Viola, A Peninsulares (someone who was born in Spain) is a Spanish official who ventured into the Philippines with his family. His wife is a mestiza, Ichigo Viola, half Filipino and half Japanese, and their daughter is course (obviously) none other than Shizuru Viola, a beautiful mestiza whose charms none can refuse.

The Pasig River was one of the world's busiest rivers during the ancient times. Before the Spanish colonized the Philippines, Maynilad was already an established Kingdom and port-city and the Pasig River (or ilog pasig) served as the major transport route and water source for the whole Kingdom. In Ancient times, it is said that a diwata (deity) sails across the river every night and blesses the sacred river.

_____________________________________________________

**PROLOGUE. **

Swirl after swirl of jet black fell upon her pale face. Her emerald eyes searched for answers through the darkness of the night and through those living red orbs that stared back at her. Raven tresses united with the dark colored water of the Pasig river. She stood as splendid as the full moon above! Like a virgin! Santa Maria! Like the Virgin that rode out through a holy dark night across the city while people, young and old alike, walked with her with lit candles in hand. She was the moon and people were merely stars, made to illuminate her and make her beauty stand out even more in the darkness! Her face growing more radiant and ethereal as _alitaptaps_(fireflies) rushed upon her, and forming stunning rays of light around her that she seemed to be cloaked with the starry beautiful night sky above - the fireflies encircling her like the stars as if in sheer adoration – she was the moon! The fireflies, the stars! I am in heaven! She is the Goddess! Shizuru thought to herself. And Shizuru would sink down into her knees and bring her face upon the feet of the beauty in front of her and kiss, kiss, kiss those sacred soles, kiss kiss kiss and adore her and praise her in between kisses. But she was not worthy.

"_Sino ako_? (Who am I?") The woman asked Shizuru with a very low but feminine voice. Shizuru was flabbergasted for she marveled at the beauty of the speaker and cogent thoughts dissolved from her head as only the sense of the body - of seeing, of sight, and site to see – was the only thing that she held important.

_Ito and mutya ng Pasig_ || She was the muse of the Pasig.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review please, so that I may continue the story. If it sucks I shan't push through with it.


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1 **_

**IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT (SA KADILIMAN NG GABI)**

**

* * *

  
**

The moon smiled upon from the heavens while her children, the stars, clamored upon the dark river, twinkling as if calling some unseen creature, some creature that mortal eyes are not meant to set upon, some mysterious creature of the night that hid in the recesses of the river Pasig. The wind whistled unto the brick and wooden rooftops of the houses in the city as if whispering unto every house – "hush hush! Slumber for the maiden is awakening." While the clankity-clank of the _guardiya serano's _ boots echoed through the dusky streets of Maynila as his husky voice joined the rhythm of his boots – "Alas tres y'medya! Alas tres y medya!".

"But I do not want to go to sleep yet!" a beautiful young woman argued as she got up from the bed and fixed her white nightgown. Her crimson eyes showed no trace of sleepiness and her slender figure walked away from the bed towards the open window and as she peered into the darkness of the night and gazed into the moon and the stars, and the black chessboard like roof tops.

"_Alas tres y medya na!_ (it is 3:30am!) A time for sleeping especially for innocent little virgins like you, _hija ( _gir_l)_. You should be at peace now, unless some very very naughty things are going through your head!"

--

"I have been sleeping all afternoon_, tita _(auntie_)_."

"because you are a lazy _senorita_."

"No, because Consolacion will not let me do anything in this house!"

Thump thump thump! The room vibrated with the loud footsteps that came from the stairs. The door swung upon and lo and behold! It was Dona Viola.

"What is this entire ruckus about?! Anita, stop shouting in the middle of the night! and you, Shizuru! _Diyos ko_ it iis almost morning and you are still up?!"

"_Inay _(mother), I cannot sleep _kasi_ (because) I have been sleeping all afternoon."

"Hija, what is there to do in the night? Only the guwardiya sibil and some heinous perversions of nature prowl under this verspertine sky.

"Does that mean your little daughter is a perversion of nature, mama?" Shizuru asked as she sat down on her bed. Oh she was a sly woman, indeed. And from whom she acquired this slyness? None could tell. She was wiser and smarter than Don Viola, and was prettier than her dearest mama. "It came from your grandmother", his father told her and she believed this until she was eight years old and her visiting uncle from Japan destroyed this idea by telling her "You certainly came from your mother's side of the family Shizuru-chan". And at parties, from whose side she came from would be the greatest debate of all! "She came from our side!" "No! With her good looks she's obviously one of us!"

"Of course not! My _unica hija _is a perfect creation of God!" And Shizuru leaped from her bed and embraced her mother who was smaller in stature. So in the darkness of the room one might mistake the mother for the daughter and daughter for the mother for the wrinkles on the dona's face and youth and beauty of Shizuru could not the distinguished in the dimness. "What can I do to make my _anak _(offspring) slumber peacefully?" The Dona asked with a sooty voice as she led her daughter towards the bed and made her lie down while she stroked her daughter's dark brown locks.

--

--

"Tell me a story mama."

"Once upon a time…" Dona Ichigo began. Her eyes stared down at the half lidded crimson ones below her and her fingers continued to caress Shizuru's hair with motherly love and care. "There lived an old couple in a small little hut, far, far away from the city of Edo –"

"Inay…"

"Yes, anak?" Dona Ichigo asked. She was a bit perplexed by her daughter's sudden intrusion. Does she want me to stop? She was the one that asked for a story anyway. Such a silly, silly little girl my Shizuru is. She thought to herself.

"Tell me a story from this country, not from Japan. I rarely hear any tales about this land"

Dona Ichigo smiled down at her daughter's curiosity. As a little girl, when she was still Ichigo Kamatari, a trader's daughter and not Dona Ichigo viola, a statesman's wife, she lived in the fishing village of Yoroido where even the land smelled of the sea. When she became an adolescent, her father took her to live in the Philippines. She never really understood why since they lived quite nicely in Yoroido. Later on, she concluded that her mother, a Filipina, missed her motherland and begged her husband to return there. Being the ever loving husband that he was, he agreed and so the mestizo family lived in the pearl of the orient for seven years. Needless to say, the Dona knew of the stories of the land for she lived there in a time when the Filipino's culture was untouched and unspoiled by the influence of the cruel Spanish colonizers, a time when the _kwentong bayans_ (folktales) flourished, when old bards told the stories of the lands with pedantic prose and titillating poems and people gathered around with _nganga_ (betel nut) in hand and mouth to listen to the bard's tales.

Her face turned stoic upon remembering the exact words and haunting voice of the enigmatic old woman that she heard the tale from. She began to mumble coherently:

--

--

"When the moon peers from the heavens as she is awakened by the gentle sea breeze from her slumber, a pale and gorgeous figure with hair flowing like dark water arises, blossoms from the white waves and bubbles. This is Muse of the Pasig, This is the muse of the Pasig."

--

She paused as she suddenly smelled the faint scent of betel nuts and remembered the smiling faces of brown men who kindly took her in without hesitation. And then she peered down to look at her daughter's beautiful face again. So deviously beautiful in every aspect and with crimson eyes still wide awake. She continued.

--

--

"She would sail, the moon's reflection, now her golden boat, tracing the curves of the waves of the Pasig. She had no oar, for the wind was her servant and it guided her across familiar paths. With each movement she blessed the river so that in the morning it grew abundant with fish and it shimmered with the golden hue that her boat left upon her journey. Her beauty was immortal just as the river flowed forever. But she who was so beautiful and kind can also be so cruel and men who are foolish enough to deem themselves worthy of her would soon find themselves insane with love for her whose beauty is divine. For she would appear once in front of their eyes and vanish like thin air upon their approach."

--

--

And when Dona Ichigo bent down her head to look at her daughter again, Shizuru was now lying on her side with head turned away from the Dona. 'At last she sleeps!' Dona Ichigo thought to herself and so with candle in hand, she stood up from the bed and silently tiptoed towards the door and with an almost inaudible voice called upon Anita to 'Come downstairs to make some _kape_ (coffee)'. And Anita nodded and followed the Dona who was now climbing downstairs. The woods creaked as the two older women made their descent and now, Young Shizuru Viola was left in her own room, lying by her side with head facing the wall but with eyes still awake. With crimson eyes still wide awake and reddening even more as she thought of the Mutya ng Pasig (Muse of the River). Her gaze was upon the wall but her sight, oh her eyes and her mind traveled towards the Pasig as she zigzagged through the waves, following the tint of gold that faintly shimmered on the pitch black waters and she came nearer and nearer towards the golden boat and saw the pallid figure standing on it with grace, poise, and beauty unlike anything or anyone else. On the river, men, both young and old, drowning while shouting out praises for the lovely goddess who apathetically sailed away from their bloated carcasses that were full to bursting with dark water.

It was a sleepless night as she dreamt of vivid, haunting visions of beauty, death, and decay wide awake.

___________________________________________

*the guwardiya serano is a spanish soldier who patrols the city's/towns during the night and announces the time.


	3. Chapter 2

Here is a link to the song Mutya ng Pasig : (www.)youtube(.com)/watch?v=Nuc9gWuC71M --remove the parenthesis.

Maraming salamat sa lahat ng nag-review (Thank you very much to the reviewers) If you are stupid enough to not notice the english translations of some of the Filipino and Spanish texts, then that is your problem. Some Filipino words do not have any equivalent in the English language.

try searching for images of the ff:

Baro't saya, Barong Tagalog, Sarong, Kalesa. So that you'll know what the people look like.

HAN DJ: Maraming salamat ho! mas nanalo ang Pilipino sa puso ni Shizuru kaya't kapag ang nanay niyang mestiza ang kanyang kausap, nagpipilipino siya. Ang ama niya ay isang purong Espanyol at ang nanay niya ang mayroong lahing Pilipino.

This chapter is a bit long but I hope you'll enjoy it. Once again, Maraming salamat.

**CHAPTER 2**

**SUMMONING THE MUSE (PAGTAWAG SA MUTYA)**

**

* * *

  
**

The scent of freshly baked _pandesal_ and brewed _kape_ (coffee) filled Shizuru's lungs. She adored this unique scent of Filipino mornings - a sweet energizing aroma that can only be found in the Philippines. She neatly folded the lacey ebony colored blanket in her hands, tucked it underneath her pillow and went downstairs.

"This idiotic _Indios_ (Indians)…believing in all this mystic crap." Don Viola said as he took a sip of _kape Barako_ from his porcelain mug.

"Hush dear. Learn to respect their religion and culture. They are animists and the spirit of nature dwells in everything for them." Doña Ichigo Viola said as she cut a piece of _tapa _with her fork. She loved her husband but despised the Spanish within him. They have been married for 35 years already and she still could not understand how and why Don Perfecto Valiente Viola, an ethnocentric pure blooded Spanish official, fell in love with her who was half Filipino and half Japanese – two races that the Don despised the most.

"_Buenas Tardes_ (good morning), Papa" Shizuru said as she kissed the Don on his right cheek. He smiled in satisfaction and his long and slightly curled moustache made him look like a cat. Realizing this, the Dona chuckled.

"_Buenas Tardes_, mama" Shizuru kissed the Dona's right cheek and the Doña kissed her daugher's left cheek in response.

"Consolacion! Please fetch your señorita a plate." Don Perfecto's voice boomed through out the whole room so it was impossible for the poor old maid Consolacion to not hear her master's orders. The chubby old maid quickly entered the room with a porcelain plate in her hand. Her _saya_(Filipina dress)was slightly wrinkled – evidence that the Don had been driving poor old Consolacion mad again with all his severe orders. 'Get this for me!' 'Shine my boots!' 'Where is the coffee?!' 'Fry me some eggs!' 'Where's my toast?' 'Where are my favorite trousers?!' 'Consolacion! The egg is burned!'. Poor old Consolacion, Shizuru thought. If only she would allow Shizuru to help her with some of the chores such as sweeping the floor and making coffee, then at least her work wouldn't be this nerve racking. But for a good servant such as Consolacion, to make your Señorita do even the simplest of your work was a huge NO-NO.

"_Maraming salamat,_ Consolacion (thank you very much, Consolacion.)" Shizuru said as Consolacion placed the clean porcelain plate in front of the now seated Shizuru. Consolacion smiled and bowed to her senorita and she exited the room again.

"Shizuru, _hija_. I just want to remind you that your motherland is Spain, not the Philippines. Therefore, your mother tongue should be that of your motherland." Don Perfecto said as he handed the bowl of_ Sinangag_ rice to Shizuru who gleefully took it in her pallid hands.

"I know papa. But please take into consideration that Consolacion is a Filipina and speaking to her in a foreign language is not only unethical, but it is also useless since she will not be able to comprehend whatever it is that comes out of my mouth. Don't worry dear papa. I shall speak Filipino only when I'm living here." She placed a generous amount of rice on her plate with a large wooden spoon and placed the bowl of rice in the center of the table. There was silence. Mother and daughter knew that silence meant that the Don's nationalistic ego was slightly offended by Shizuru's comment.

"_Bueno(so)_…what illogical act did the _Indios _do today_, papa?" _She gulped down upon saying the word indio for it was a derogatory word used by the Spanish against the Filipinos and for her, using it was not downright unreasonable and immoral. She despised the fascist views of her people. The Don's eyes brightened upon hearing this for he thought that somehow his daughter shared his point of view and he was so proud of his _unica hija._ He was so happy that his _princessita_ was now acting like a 'white' woman. He cleared his throat and once again the room was taken over by vociferous speech.

"The guards found a dead body floating in the Pasig River again. Apparently, the poor _tonto _(idiot)drowned in the river last night. We smell bloody murder all over this case but the Indios keep insisting that the poor chap went _loco_(crazy) over some _engkantada _(fairy) and followed her down the river last night."

He lifted his mug and took another sip of coffee. "Bunch of superstitious morons the government is feeding here."

And then the sight of drowning men, decay and beauty came rushing through her mind again as she absentmindedly placed a spoonful of rice and meat in her mouth.

--

--

She felt like she was eating the flesh of the drowned man.

She tasted slightly salty water – the kind that comes from the rivers, not meat.

--

--

"Papa." She said as she entered the living room. Don Perfecto placed the newspaper that he was reading down to look at his daughter. "Yes dear?"

"Are you going to see the drowned man later?"

"Yes dearest. Why do you ask?"

"If it is not too much to ask, can I come with you?" Don Perfecto was shocked. It was a very strange request indeed! He could not muster out a reply. Why on earth would his lovely daughter want to see a rotting corpse?

"Shizuru, it reeks there and the sight that you're going to see is very unpleasant."

"I know Papa. Please, papa, let me come with you this afternoon." What foul creature would say no to this beautiful maiden when she is pleading for you to approve her very simple request? Certainly not the gentle Don Perfecto. He dared not disappoint his little princess and so he agreed. Whenever his daughter asked him for something, it was always something very useful and important. She never asked for pointless things except for TODAY and so now as his daughter kissed his cheek and exited the room, silence fell upon him.

--

* * *

--

A slender but slightly calloused finger gently pressed itself against the black board. Its nails slightly scraped the sandy textured material as it traced the huge letters written on it:

**N A R C I S S A.**

**--  
**

"Narcissa..." the official mumbled as he wrote the name that the hand pointed on a sheet of paper. "What is your surname again?" He inquired as he looked up to meet viridian colored eyes staring down at him.

"Kuga." She replied in a menacingly low voice that made the official fidget in his seat. The woman flicked her long hair with her right hand as she tapped her right foot on the wooden floor as a sign of impatience. The blue _sarong_ that she wore was adorned with intricate geometric patterns of the moon and the brick red _puruntong_ (pants) that she had on was ornamented with beautiful patterns made with red, violet, and yellow threads – The color combination that the Filipinos often used in weaving.

The official dipped his plume in the bottle of black ink and looked at the woman once again before he wrote the name 'Narcissa Kuga' on the sheet of paper in front of him. Blacker and more fluid than the ink, he said to himself.

--

Narcissa sighed in frustration. It was such a humid day and the registration was taking too long. The _guwardiya sibils (_civil guards_)_ were playing cards on the table to her right and they were making the most annoying noises with their high-pitched voices and pointless laughing. '_Todas _(dead)_!_' one shouted. '_Hijo del Puta (_Son of a Bitch_)_, Carolino!' replied one. And she was cursing these noisy pigs under her throat, these loud mouthed bastards in blue uniforms. Oh how she would love to slap, slap, slap their silly faces and spit at them and call them what they truly are – BUFFOONS.

"Narcissa Kuga." The official interrupted her rather violent thoughts. 'Natsuki', the breeze whispered to her when it passed her by, making swirl after swirl of her jet black hair dance and her knee-length sarong wave as if it were the sea and the moon was reflected on it. 'Natsuki' the breeze seemed to kiss her cheek and she closed her eyes and fought the tears that began to hoard themselves together in her beautiful green eyes, behind those soft eyelids with slightly curled jet black eye lashes. 'Natsuki, not Narcissa. I am Natsuki Kuga not Narcissa.' She chanted in her head.

--

--

"Narcissa Kuga?" the official interrupted her thoughts for the second time.

"_Ano_? (what?)" She replied with a hint of irritation in her voice.

--

"Welcome to Maynila" And he handed her the paper that he had been signing for three hours.

* * *

--

Everyday is like a fiesta in the city of Manila. The stylish wooden houses, whose colors range from mahogany, dark brown, and sepia, were a sight to see. The people, themselves, were embellishments – women with their lacey, stunning, multi colored _Sayas_, Maria Claras, and Filipinianas would walk with golden _paynetas_ in their hair, and colorful jewelry on their fingers, hands, neck, and ears (And if a Filipina were to become a precious stone, she would become the most precious stone of all, the diamond – sparkling with many colors!). The men too, were very well dressed. Often, it is the barong that stands out in the crowd with its stylish and bold design and even though the barong was meant to be white (so that the Spanish could see who had a weapon tucked underneath his shirt), the Filipino's patterned it after the traditional colorful clothes that they wore before the coming of the Spanish, and thus, the barong too, comes in many colors like the dazzling _baros _of the women. Brightly colored _kalesas _and Victorian styled carriages that contained rich Dons, Doñas, Señors, Señoras or anyone else who is rich enough to afford them, made their way through the cobbled streets, the horses that drew them made clackety-clack noises like the _guardia serano _in the night, and like young men tap-dancing to some fancy tune.

--

--

One particular carriage was drawn by two black stallions and it contained a very important statesman and his gorgeous daughter.

'A strange request indeed!' Don Perfecto said to himself as he leaned on his cane. He silently watched his daughter who was sitting in front of him. Shizuru was wearing a beige Filipininana that had sophisticated floral patterns all over it. She was counting the sea green pleats of her long _palda_(skirt) for she had always been fascinated by the alternating dark violet and sea green pleats on her garb. It reminded her of the skin of poisonous snakes – animals that intrigued her to no end. There was something so wrong and yet so beautiful about these creatures – so fine-looking yet so untouchable and oh so deadly. She had always wanted to have one as a pet and give it the name of a Japanese girl who turned into a snake, a character in a story of unrequited love that her mother had told her when she was but a little child of five. 'Ara…If only mama would let me have one…'

The carriage stopped. "Shizuru, we have arrived" Don Perfecto said as he placed the top hat on his head. The _kutsero_ (driver) opened the door for the Violas. Don Perfecto was the first to step out and he stood on the pavement as he straightened his tail coat. After making sure that he was looked fine, he stretched his right hand to his daughter.

"My father is truly a gentleman" she gleefully remarked. The don smiled and his moustache made him look like a grinning cat.

--

* * *

The wind was humming to her again.

--

--

"I was baptized two days ago at the Parish of Our Lady of the Abandoned. I am now Narcissa Kuga."

The old woman raised her eyebrow at Narcissa and scanned her from head to toe with eyes that showed disgust.

"I find that hard to believe, Narcissa. You are still dressed like a savage from the mountains. Look at those rags..tsk tsk…"

--

Natsuki's brows twitched and her face became red as she fumed with anger for this _hukluban _(old hag) in white woman's clothes. This was her favorite Sarong! Her people slaved over this apparel day and night. It was made of the finest silk, the kind that they received from Chinese traders and she was not going to allow some lowly old woman to call it 'rags'. 'RAGS!' the word rung through her ears like a bell and she wanted to punch the old hag in the face. She wanted to feel the small brittle nose crack under her knuckles and see the red, red blood ooze out from her face's orifices.

"You have no idea of who you are talking to."

"Actually, I do. I am speaking to a recently Christianized barbarian in rags."

Slap! It was as quick as a lightning bolt and the old woman had very little time to react. She only saw three things before she felt like her left cheek was going to fly off of her face - green eyes, a hand, darkness and then –SLAP!

She fell down upon the marble floor. She clutched her swollen cheek and there was a thin stream of blood and saliva on the right side of the mouth. Her wrinkled face showed no sign of fear or anger. She was just plainly and simply surprised. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung wide open as she drew in quick puffs of breath to calm her poor heart. Natsuki quickly took the papers from the old woman's hand.

"I don't feel like working here anyway." She remarked with a toothy grin. She turned away from the old woman, flicked her hair with her right hand, and exited the building.

--

--

* * *

--

--

The bluish cadaver lied down on the table. Dozens of flies flew around its head like saint's halo. Its tongue was now become a pink wrinkled muscle. It reminded Shizuru of a deflated pink balloon. The man's eyes were dilated. If only she was patient enough, then she might be able to count all the red and purple nerves on the man's eyes. Blood and mud oozed out from its ears, nose, and mouth.

"Have you found the murderer?" Don Perfecto asked one of the five guwardiya sibils in the room.

"Not yet, sir. Witnesses say that the man was not pushed into the river. He simply drowned himself."

"Well then…he must have lost his mind."

What truly perplexed Shizuru was that the dead man did not show a trace of regret or fear in his face. Death was not upon his eyes and the primal urge to scream out for help was not plastered in his lips. In fact, his muddy, pale, cracked lips were curled upwards into a smile, a smile that showed sheer adoration. 'Perhaps an angel came to take your soul into heaven, and that is why you died smiling. Am I correct, _señ__or_?' She mentally asked the corpse. His eyes were those of a lover melting in happiness at the sight of his lady love. It was as if he was gazing and admiring someone.

--

--

A hand came upon her shoulder. She raised her head and saw her father with a worried look on his face.

"Shizuru are you done?" Don Perfecto asked as he covered his nose with a handkerchief. The room smelled of decay and human excrement for the man had emptied his bowels in his pants in his death.

"Yes papa. I am done." She removed the handkerchief covering her mouth and nose to smile at her father.

"Well, you should go somewhere else. We're going to have to…um…conduct a few experiments on the body and it isn't going to be very pleasant…unless of course, you would like to watch. "

She did not want to see the smile on his face get ripped apart.

"Thank you papa. But, I feel the need to go somewhere else. Would you permit me to go and visit my friends?"

"Absolutely dearest. Fransisco, please escort my lovely daughter."

"Thank you, papa." She said as she planted a kiss on the Don's right cheek. Don Perfecto turned 'cat' again.

The lanky guard known as Fransisco opened the door for Shizuru.

--

'_Did you really see an angel, señor_?'

She exited the building and walked out into the cobble stoned streets of the city where the horses went clackety-clank and everyone was a spectacle of colors.

--

'_Or perhaps…it was something else that you saw…something or someone far more beautiful than an angel…a Goddess…The Muse of the Pasig._"

--

* * *

--

The sun had begun to set and the sky turned from blue to yellow, to vermilion and to red. The people had begun to leave the banks of the Pasig. The day was nearing its end and the moon would soon replace her husband up in the heavens, and her children would soon come to play with her in the obsidian sky. The wind whispered unto the grasses 'hush hush! Be soft and bow before her so that you may not cut the soles of her feet with you sharp green heads.

"Will you come out?" Shizuru asked to no one in particular. She did not visit any of her friends. She sat underneath the shade of a tree and watched as the cool waters of the Pasig darkened as the sky dimmed.

She remembered a tale from Japan about a certain beautiful moon princess who was given to an old woodcutter. 'Perhaps the moon princess is also the muse of the Pasig.' She said to herself. She was so amused by this idea that she did not see the sun in it's descent from the firmament for she had dozed off into sleep, dreaming of the moon princess who was also the muse of the Pasig in her dreams.

It was night. The wind was humming and the moon was peeking out from the heavens. Shizuru awoke when a sudden cold breeze kissed her forehead. The grass bowed before the river. The pitch black waters of the river zigzagged and formed ancient patterns. Shizuru stood up and slowly went near the river.

--

--

And then white foams. 'Aphrodite is being born.'

And then the stars twinkled with delight. 'The cloak is preparing to cover it's mistress'

And the moon cast it's reflection upon the water. 'for it's lady is calling upon it.'

--

--

The grass bowed lower and sea breeze sang louder as Shizuru's heartbeat grew louder and faster with each passing second, As that crimson beating thing in her chest screamed louder and louder and louder.

And then a hand came out of the white foams. Her breathing stopped. Her heart stopped shouting.

--

...

* * *

DICTIONARY:

pandesal - pandesal is a kind of bread baked in the Philippines. Its brown crust is crunchy while its inside are soft. Its creamy, sweet taste has made it a common breakfast of the Filipinos.

Kape barako - kape barako is a strong and slightly bitter tasting coffee brewed in the Filipinos.

Saya/Baro't saya - The traditional dress of Filipino women. The baro has been worn since ancient times, before the coming of the Spaniards. Upon the conquistador's arrival, the baro't saya's design was slightly europeanized, but it still retains the beautiful colors and floral patterns that ancient Filipinas used to wear.

Sarong - similar to the Indian Sari, the Sarong is a traditional dress worn by ancient Filipino men and women. It is the Sotuh East Asian version of the tunic and is usually made of abaca or silk.

Hukluban - in Filipino mythology, the hukluban is a malevolent monster disguised as an old hag (it could be a man or a woman) who casts spells on innocent mortals.

Tapa/Tapsilog - A favorite Filipino breakfast meal that consists of fried eggs, sinangag rice, and meat. Sinangag rice is garlic rice while tapa is similar to beef jerky but is far more sweeter than the mentioned dish.

Kalesa- not to be mistaken for a chariot, the kalesa is just one of those horse-drawn vehicles that can only be found in the Philippines. During the 17th to 19th century, riding the kalesa was a privilege enjoyed by the noble/rich people. The only Indo/Filipio who is able to ride the kalesa is none other than the kutsero, it's driver.

--

--

**Natsuki is a pure blooded Filipino. For personal reasons (that shall later be revealed), she has succumbed to the Spanish authorities and consequently, to the church and is given a forced baptism so that she may enter the city of Manila. When the Spanish came to the Philippines, they forced the 'reduccion' policy upon the poor Filipinos who lived in seperate barangays (communities ruled by datus that consisted of 30-40 families). The reduccion/divide and conquer policy obliged the Filipinos to convert to Christianism so that they may continue to live in the plazas/cities that have now been altered by the Spanish. Naturally, many Filipinos resisted this and refused to surender to the cruel, oppressive Spanish authorities so they fled to the mountains and into the ancient, thick forests of the archipelago. Those who continued to be free were called 'tulisan, ladrones, or remondatos - derogatory words that meant bandits, and no goods or evil doers.

For one to be able to thrive in the city of Manila once again (as I mentioned before, in the prologue, Manila was already a powerful kingdom before the coming of the spanish and the katagalugans lived in the city harmoniously with one another until they were driven out by the Spanish), one must surrender his/herself to the Spanish authorities, undergo a Christian baptism, and of course, have your real name changed. The name changing process is rather ridiculous. The Filipino would be placed in front of a blackboard filled with different names. The Filipino will then point his/her finger on the name he/she desires (too bad if the poor guy can't read the Spanish alphabet because the catalog of names contained derogatory words such as 'utot' - fart, or 'tae' -'feces) and PRESTO! you have your named changed.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Foxpassed: Your comment made my the day. To give the 19th century feel is among the goals of this fanfiction. I am glad that you have somehow felt it and salamat for the review. I have followed your comment and shall be editing the other chapters tomorrow.

E.M Praetorian: Salamat! I am continuing with it although I must admit that there will be some delays (perhaps one or two days) because life isn't all ribbons and laces for moi. Sad.

Anyway, I have left some information on Natsuki/Narcissa Kuga on the last chapter.

Salamat to all the readers and reviewers. I hope you enjoy this one. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter compared with the rest and I hope that you will pick up some things on Filipino religion as you read it. Bathala bless.

**THE DICTIONARY IS NOW BELOW ZEH PAGE. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**COBLE STONE ISLANDS ON BLOOD SEAS (BATONG ISLA SA DAGAT NA DUGO)  
**

-

**--  
**

"Yep! Drowned himself to death. No doubt about it." Fransisco said as he puffed his tobacco and covered the corpse with a dirty white cloth. His thin pale hands wiped the blood and tiny bits of greenish intestines away from his collar.

The corpse had been reduced to a slimy mass of green and pinkish organs with purple veins. The floor was painted with red blood and brown mud. Some of the corpse's ribs were missing. The three guwardiya sibils had forgotten were they placed it. 'I think I threw it out of the window' Ramon said to Fransisco, and the two laughed.

-

"We all knew he drowned himself from the start. Why the hell did we have to open him and turn him inside out?" Currito asked for he found this particular exercise disgusting rather than enjoyable.

"_Hijo del Puta_, Currito. You have such poor logic! Poor _tonto_! Tearing up this Indio is like digging for gold! Can't you see all the _oro_?" Ramon replied as his round eyes brightened and his beard stretched as the smile on his face grew wider. Fransisco had finished cleaning himself up and was putting on his dark blue uniform, slowly placing the golden colored buttons that had the seal of the Spanish king engraved on them into the small slits of the blue fabric.

"All I see is blood and shit." Currito retorted in a weak voice for he felt like puking at the sight of all the flesh and guts. He squinted a little and gritted his teeth. With his left hand, he began to play with the side burns on his face.

"Look alive now Currito. The _governador_ will ask us why the monkey died and all we have to say is that he took in high doses of opium. He'll then send us to watch over those Chinese merchants. We'll put the blame on some ugly yellow dog and the spineless chingky eyed heretic will surely give us money just to avoid getting dragged into _Fort Santiago_."

"We'll just have to make sure Don Viola doesn't find out, right _amigo_?" Ramon said and he winked at Fransisco who replied '_Si_' in his baritone voice.

-

"_Diyablos _…"Currito mustered before he felt his lunch climb up from his tingling stomach and up to his esophagus until it reached his mouth and like a volcano erupting with hot orange magma, he spewed off a large amount of obnoxious smelling and gut-looking thick fluid. He fell unto his knees clutching his stomach. He gazed at the vomit on the floor. The chunks of undigested red meat were scattered all over the floor along with threads of a certain slick green substance. He then realized that he had created a miniature of the corpse on the floor. He vomited again. The miniature grew bigger. Now the room had three loathsome odors: decaying flesh, feces, and puke.

--

* * *

--

Tondo, Manila.

The guwardiya serano's footsteps could not be differentiated from the hooves of a horse for he walked in such a fast paced manner, shivering as the dark foggy streets seemed to play with him, releasing dark silhouettes – creatures of the night, creatures created by the playful human mind and the murderous way of wind and night that sought to scare a man out of his wits, and they were all over Tondo – on the roofs peering down at him, hiding behind the _tapayan_s, crouching underneath the trees or crawling under the slits of the wooden houses – ready to pull out his liver and devour his poor, poor helpless soul. He was walking alone in Tondo, where the penniless Indio was forced to live in, Tondo with its sinister fogs and dirty uneven cobblestone floors drenched in Indio's blood.

"Guwardiya Serano alas singko handado-o-o-o!!!" He shivered and wanted to shrink underneath the floor but remembering the many natives that they had slain here, remembering the countless bodies that were left to rot underneath the cobblestones; he prayed that the ground would spare him. And so he went on patrolling, clasping and almost crushing the rosary in his hand, praying that it would save him from the menacing shadows of the vengeful fallen Indios and the anitos that they often spoke of. And fearing ashamed of himself, he thought that the shadow were not the ones to be feared. It was the living that they should fear for as the heart beats, as the mind turns, as the body feels more and more suffering, the anger grows and overflowing, like the blood of the Indios that flowed and painted the walls of Manila two centuries ago, like the rough cobble stone streets of Tondo that floated like pebbly islands on the sea of natives' blood, It shall take its toll upon them and with bloody roar the Indios would arise, their blood boiling like molten metal, their eyes crying but no longer pleading for mercy to be spared from the whip and the musket, the tears no longer falling for their own salvation from the hellish inferno they had preached of. Instead, they will weep for the 300 years that had gone to waste – no progress but deterioration. Each new road taken brought them closer to damnation – and they too shall weep in anger for so great was the rage that had blossomed into the Indios' hearts, like the Nilad flowers that adorned the river Pasig – clustering together and sometimes covering the river with its thick petals that he often imagined that the Pasig was crying out for the Nilads to stop the torture, but the merciless flowers, both beautiful and wicked when angered, would only bury the river underneath their lilac and rose colored bodies even more – suffocating the body of water underneath as revenge for the Pasig's cruelty towards them. For the River often, with its waves, would remove an innocent flower from her sisters and place her in the muddy soil whereupon she would slowly wither and die.

'Just as the blood of Abel cried out to God' he thought, 'The Indio's blood is crying out to its God, Bathala.' And he shivered more as if feeling the fury of this strange ancient god whom the Indio's had claimed to create all things equally, this strange Bathalang Maykapal, the mother and father of the Indios, the mother and father of the universe, creator and destroyer of all, and fearing that since they have offended the Indios, Bathala would soon rise above from the mountains, soar high above them and strike them with thunder and crush them with the mountains. Or perhaps one day, Bathala would whisper into the Indios' ears '_Awaken and fight for I am with you!_' for the Indios insisted that he took not the form of a man, unlike in their religion in which man was molded in God's presence, and the Indios' insisted that Bathala's beauty was nature's beauty and that upon meeting the omnipotent one face to face, all men, all beasts, all the anitos that dwelled everywhere and in everything would fall down on their knees and marvel at Bathala's beauty for his/her beauty is one that exceeds and encompasses all the beauties that are know to both mortal mind and eye. And when this happens, when the day of reckoning has come upon them and the Indio knocks at their doors in the middle of the night with blood shot eyes and with bolo in his hand, May God have mercy in their souls.

.

The wind was whistling the songs of the trees into her ear.

.

"Here are the names. Please, Narcissa-"

"Natsuki. Pouring water over my head doesn't change my name."

"Sorry…Natsuki, Please take care of them. The fate of the kapatiran rests in your hands." And with shaking hands, the man handed Natsuki an envelope. She took it from him.

"Don't sweat it." She assured the man and he nodded in response. He lowered the _salako_t unto his face that it almost touched the collar of his _kamison de tsino_ so that his face was hidden by the shadow that the hat cast and after he bade Natsuki a very polite '_Paalam_', which Natsuki returned with a husky _'uh-huh'_, he made his way towards the small boat and paddled his way into the darkness.

Natsuki took a particular papyrus-like paper from the envelope and read the names that were written on it with blood. _'Red…just like her eyes.' _Her name was on it, written with her own blood and in _baybayin_, the ancient way of writing that she had grown in love with. She placed the paper back inside the envelope again, flicked her hair with her right and began walking away from the fog covered marsh.

Another day closer to getting revenge.

--

* * *

-

The sun shone brightly from the window panes and this beautiful golden hue illuminated the cream colored room and the white _sayas_ of the girls who were sitting on wooden desks while below the classroom, little school children were singing the school hymn: '_Collegio de mis amore, Concordia mansion querida!_' gaily and with shrill little voices like birds out of tune. But they did not care anyway, as long as they recited the words perfectly, as long as they were happy, the song went on.

--

--

"The necessity for a government is due to two reasons. The first is that man by nature is a social animal and he engages himself in social acts. By following his own good nature, which is to lead and live a social life with other social animals, needless to say, through socializing with each other, then there must be an organization formed in order for all the social animals to attain the common good that they desire."

The old nun looked around the room in search for a young face that showed even the tiniest bit of enthusiasm in the topic. Unfortunately, the sea of faces showed only that they were all bored to the point of ennui. Those who did not slouch on their chairs with half-lidded eyes and heads bobbing up and down due to weariness were either chit chatting with their seatmate. A loud mouthed girl in a yellow colored _saya _even had the guts to turn her chair away from the blackboard so that she may chat with the classmate who was sitting behind her. Without hesitation, the poor nun grabbed the large measuring stick that was resting on her desk and WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! The girls covered their ears. Some of them squealed in sheer terror as they raised their heads up to look for the three cannonballs that flew high in the air. WHAM! Another shot! But the cannonballs were nowhere to be found.

"Girls, Settle down!!!" the 'cannon' shouted at them. The wooden stick in her hand had broken into to two. '_Madre de dios_, _she is one strong old woman!' 'A martyr and an amazon!' 'It really was so loud! I thought if it wasn't cannon, it must've been gunshots!'_ the señoritas whispered into one another's ears. The formerly resting ones were now wide awake and straightening their slightly wrinkled _sayas. _When the noises had died down and the girls' attention were now focused on the nun as they stared at her with gentle questioning faces and curious eyes, the nun cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Now, what is the other justification for the existence of the government? Anyone?"

Not a single girl raised her hand. "…Anyone?"

She sighed in frustration. She knew who to call. She knew she would call upon the familiar name again, the familiar soft face and voice that had always answered her questions cogently and without fault.

"Señorita Viola."

Shizuru gently rose from her seat and smiled at the nun. "Yes, _madre_?"

"What is St. Aquinas' second defense in the existence of the government? Would you please tell it to the class?"

"The second justification on the existence of the government is related to Aristotle' view on monarchy. Like Aristotle, St. Aquinas believes that one man is born with virtue and wisdom that surpasses all the rest and therefore it is wrong to disregard his superiority, which every may benefit from."

--

"Well said, señorita Viola." Shizuru curtsied and sat down on her wooden sit. '_she is amazing…' 'Not only is she pretty, but she's also very smart!' 'She speaks Latin, Japanese, Spanish Filipino and even English with ease!' 'She's perfect'_ They all whispered to one another. Shizuru kept silent as she stared at the blackboard with unblinking eyes, feigning her inattentiveness by occasionally blinking, when in fact, she was thinking of that faithful night when the moon shined brightly like a gold coin in the heavens, the stars twinkled more gaily than they usually did, the grass bowed before the river, and through mystic white foams and criss-cross patterns of the waves, there arose a shape so wondrous, so ethereal and so beautiful in every aspect that as she sat there, in the classroom, remembering the sight not meant to be seen by mortal eyes yet seen by her crimson ones, her hair stood on its end and she felt weak and drained of her energy.

-

* * *

-

"Excuse me señor, but could you tell me what time it is?" A young teen-age boy wearing a cream colored barong asked an old man in a tuxedo. The old man took out the silver pocket watch in his pocket, looked at it for a few minutes for he had poor eyes sight, and confirmed:

"_Alas Singko_"

"_Gracias Señor_!" The lad said as he quickly darted away, looking quite awe-stricken. In his haste, he dropped one of the school books that he held in his hand. The old man did not see the book and so the book was left lying on the pavement. That was until slightly calloused fingers touched its dark brown cover, and then picked it up.

**THE SOCIAL CONTRACT**

**OR PRINCIPLES OF POLITICAL RIGHT**

**JEAN JACQUES ROSSEAU**

**--**

**--  
**

Natsuki opened it and turned a few pages. A sentence caught her fancy: "_Every law the people have not ratified in person is null and void — is, in fact, not a law_." She kept reading on and kept agreeing to most, if not all, that was written in it. Realizing that she had now spent too much time standing by the corner and leaning on a brick wall, she folded the page that she was reading, closed the book, and went off, walking like alone wolf along pavement and passing the stylish houses of manila.

-

* * *

-

Shizuru stood outside a music shop and although her back was turned from the crowd of by passers and bystanders, she knew that most of them were looking at her. And why shouldn't they?! Ay _Caramba_! She was a sight to behold! Perfect in every facet! Her looks had no parallel. Each and every movement that she made – her walk, the way she talked, and even the way she held her schoolbooks in her hand overflowed with grace. And they admired her and found themselves blessed to see her and thankful for her presence because, these few minutes of them standing there or walking by, even though she was meters away from them and gazing at some finely crafted violin displayed in the music shop's window, gave them enough time to have such beauty imprinted in their heads.

The violin was a Stradivarius made with excellent reddish wood. She had always wanted one and was a fairly good violin player although she was no virtuoso. She glanced to her right and lo and behold! Beauty meets beauty!

Natsuki was staring at a periwinkle colored _Filipiniana_ displayed in a shop's window. She was imagining herself wearing this dress, this dress that she loathed so much, this perversion of the traditional _saya_. This - -

"Ara…do you like that dress?"

"No..._Hindi ho." _And she shook her head to show her disapproval. She was still staring at the dress and throwing mental insults at the inanimate object. "I was just…" She turned her head to her left and there was Shizuru in her white colored _saya_ looking as beautiful as a goddess revealing herself to a mortal man.

"YOU!"

"Ara, how flattering! You seem to remember me well, _binibin_i." Natsuki blushed furiously at the word 'binibini' for Shizuru had said it in such a sooty manner that it was as if…as if…was this woman courting her?!

"How can I not?!" She barked, turning her head away to hide her reddening face. The soft laughter of Shizuru sent shivers down Natsuki's spine for it was such sweet sounding music and it had sent Natsuki to blush an even deeper shade of red.

"You seem to like this dress."

"No, I already told you, I don't like it. In fact I dislike it **intensely**."

"Oh? Then why stare at it for such a long time?"

Her mind panicked. What was she to tell this mestiza? Was she to say to this woman that she thinks the dress is profane when in fact; Shizuru was wearing one, herself, although it was another type of dress. But why fumble for proper words anyway? Why? She is always blatant and bare-faced with her remarks, uncaring if it offended the person she was speaking to. _'To hell with decency!' _

"I was just thinking about how ugly it is. That's all." She said in a low voice. The blush has disappeared from her face and the comment sent a pang of guilt burrowing itself down into her heart for reasons she could not comprehend.

"Is that so? You'll look good in it." Shizuru smiled at her. Natsuki's cheeks felt warm – a blush was making its presence known – AGAIN.

"It does not matter if you will wear one or not anyway since you are already looking quite dashing and undeniably beautiful in that sarong_, binibini_." Natsuki blushed furiously. _What is wrong with this woman_? But then she thought about this and then said to herself: _is there really something wrong about this woman? Or perhaps, there is something wrong with me. _

"Its also too expensive." Natsuki added.

"Oh! But I can purchase it for you if you want it. In fact, right now, I have enough money to buy - -"

"**NO**! _huwag_! Thank you, but no! I don't want it and I don't want you spending anything on me."

And then Shizuru opened her lacey _abaniko_ and covered her mouth with it to conceal the smile on her lips, which was still quite evident with the slight rise of her cheeks and the sparkle in her red eyes that now, seemed to be like rubies to Natsuki, glittering with joy over what the Filipina had said. "Not wanting me to spend anything for her…oh you are too sweet, _binibini_"

"What--? Hu--? Ah--? Tek--" She sputtered out in disbelief and in embarrassment.

'Such a pretty color she turns to when aggravated! The natural and mild brownness of her skin is slightly golden by this afternoon sun and now, she is turning from red to pink and it all adds up to her beauty.' Shizuru said to herself and her eyes had now become serious as she was enamoured by the stuttering Natsuki, who was gorgeous despite her absurdity.

"It is because we are STRANGERS!"

"But we already met - -"

"Stop bringing that up!!!"

"And why not? You were such a beautiful creature under that – "

"STOP!" And Natsuki blushed a dark shade of red as she covered her ears with the book in her right hand, and the other ear with her left hand. She was not cruel enough to continue, and so Shizuru changed the subject. Natsuki's reply had just given her an easy way to get to know the young woman.

"Well then we should get to know each other. Tonight, the _La Tranvia de Felipina_ is holding a party at _Plaza Dilao_ to commemorate its 18th anniversary. I am cordially inviting you to attend, _binibini_."

"Do you own the company? I mean..important people are going to attend there right?"

"No, but my father works as an executive there." Natsuki gulped. _'Filthy Rich!' _

"You can wear a sarong if you want. You look stunning in this elegant outfit anyway so there is no need for you to wear _saya_ or a filipiniana."

Natsuki did not have even a minute to reply for Shizuru bade her farewell, insisting that 'She should be home by this hour', and Natsuki, still speechless stood there with only two words in her head, ringing like small bells that gave off pleasant 'ding-a-ding' sounds, and a warm buzzing feeling filled her inner nebula, and she mustered out with her deep husky voice, the two words that rang in her head, two words that for some strange reason seemed as enigmatic as the woman that said them was.

"Plaza Dilao…"

-

-

And the wind was kissing her cheeks again.

--

* * *

--

DICTIONARY:

-

Hijo Del Puta – Son of a bitch!

Tonto – Idiot, stupid, mindless

Oro – Gold

Fort Santiago – The notorious prison and garrison used by all the bastards who colonized the country.

Amigo- Friend

Diyablos – devils/demons

Anitos – spirits or nature spirits that dwelled in all things related to nature.

kamison de tsino - a kind of long sleeved shirt worn by the men. This literally translates to Chinese Camison and it's difference from other long sleeved shirts is it's distinct Chinese collar

Bathala/Bathalang Maykapal – the creator and supreme god/goddess of the ancient religion of the Filipinos, mother and father of all.

Salakot – a huge round hat similar to the sakat

Paalam – farewell

Kapatiran - an organization; brethrenhood. It cannot be considered as a brotherhood since having exclusive male/female organizations was sexist and intolerable in the Traditional 'uncorrupted' (uncorrupted meaning that his/her ideologies and beliefs have not been affected by Spanish influence and sexism was among the very bad things that the Spanish left int he Philippines) Filipinos' minds.

Madre de dios – an expression that meant mother of god

Madre – mother/nun"Alas singko" – 5'o clock!

Gracias – thank you!

Hindi –No

Ho – similar to oho, it is a sign of respect. It is used when speaking to strangers (even if the stranger is the same age as the speaker) and when speaking with elders/adults. Using ho, oho, po, and opo in the katagalugans was a sign of good breeding, kindness, and deference. Anyone who does not use the afore mentioned words are regarded as brutes and ill-mannered.

Binibini – Charming maiden.

Huwag - Don't

Abaniko - a lacey fan with intricate designs. Usually, it has a famous painting imprinted on it.

--

*Shizuru is of course, studying philosophy, among the very few courses taught to women in exclusive schools such as in "the Colegio De La Immaculada Concepcion De La Concordia" which was founded in 1868. Being a secular government, the educational system was still perpetuated by the church and so nuns are sent to teach in girls' school while priests teach at boys' schools.

*Natsuki's "Pouring water on my head" is of course, a reference to the baptism that she underwent. She obviously dislikes the name change...herherher...

*Plaza Dilao is now Paco and La Tranvia de Manila or the Comapana de los Tranvias de Feilipinas is among the first and most successful provider of public transport in the Philippines since it's opening in 1885.


	5. Chapter 4

E.M. PRAETORIAN - Salamat! I will try to find a beta :). Yes I kind of..um..talk to much..even in my stories. Thanks for pointing that out to me, I shall look into it! I hope you enjoy this one! we get Natnao and Natshiz interaction in this one.

Han Dj: Whoops! Kamison nga pala! sorry! tao lamang. Ayun, inayos ko na :) salamat sa pagbati noong typo ko na yun. Actually, Imelda Marcos' dress is a Filipininana and I think Balintawak is a kind of Filipininana..titignan ko ito! I promise and then I'll edit all the errs :). Oo, Maria Clara type siya diba? mestiza mahinhin, maganda, matalino pa -Ahay! perfection. Sana magustuhan mo to :)

Dreamshadower: Yes! and Natsuki would not be Natsuki if she did not blush. Salamat (thank you) for the comment and I'm glad you enjoyed and picked a few things from the story. I hope you enjoy this one :3

kikyo4ever: Thank you for your efforts. I appreciate it, sincerely.

Salamat to everyone who is reading this! this chapter is a bit rushed but I hope you all like it. Once again, **DICTIONARY IS BELOW THE PAGE. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**FANDANGO IN LIGHT (PANDANGO SA ILAW)**

**-**

**-  
**

'_Buenas noches'_ was repeated over and over again like a round song, slipping from a hundred lips and hundred tongues like the fine wine and whiskeys served by the maids as they entered and exited the kitchens. Carriages lined up like red ants outside the huge _cal y canto_ house and even the _kutseros_ could not help in swaying their heads in delight for the _Rondalla_ that Don Perfecto hired to entertain the guests was playing such wonderful musicand many of the guests had paired up and danced to the symphonic tunes of the _kundimans_ with much gusto.

The important men could be easily distinguished from the plainly rich mestizos by their attires and the topics that they discussed. The 'important' bunch had huddled themselves together in the right side of the room like chess pieces for they wore black and white tuxedos, while the military men wore their uniforms. They spoke politics and the fate of the Philippines under mother Spain, criticizing the former _governador-heneral_ Carlos Maria De La Torre, for his 'unmanliness'.

The dandies on the other hand were composed of rich _mestizos_ and they were such a display of colors like male peacocks. They clumped themselves on the left side of the room talking about how young the night was and how beautiful the moon and the Pasig was, how wonderful and stunning the architectures in Milan and in Venice are, or how lame and gawky the Filipinas and the mestizas in the Philippines are - '_So unlike the Valenzuelans!' 'So different from the señoritas in Italy'_. And they turned their heads towards the _Azotea_ and _Ay Karamba!_ My God! Shizuru Viola stood elegantly in a lilac Maria Clara, staring out into the moon. Son of a Turk! She was truly enchanting!

-

The party began at seven in the evening and the old people, conservative as they were, ordered that the dancing should be stopped at midnight. It was eleven thirty already.

'_She isn't coming…' _Shizuru said to herself and she raised her eyes to gaze at the full moon and upon doing this, she wondered what the mysterious woman was doing under this beautiful night sky. And then the faint sound of gunshots was heard. _'Ayuna Kapitan!' 'Rapido' 'Puta!''Vamonos herma-' _and then there was a loud boom accompanied by a large puff of smoke. The huge mansion slightly shook due to the explosion. The rondalla and the dancers stopped their merry making.

Some of the guests rushed towards the windows, threw open the casements with great haste, and poked their heads to see for themselves what had just happened. The others fled towards their carriages. _'What was that?' 'Move your head, I can't see a damn thing!' 'I heard someone screaming' 'Mierda! Who could've done this?'_ And then the captain of the guards fell on his knees, trembling with blood shot eyes and screaming – "The Arsenal! Madre Maria! The Arsenal!!!"

* * *

"Come on lads! Put your backs into it!"

The guwardiya sibils had formed a straight line, passing buckets of water with much precision until it reached the lieutenant who quickly emptied bucket after bucket of water, throwing the pacifying liquid rapidly into the burning establishment. Those who were not part of the line ran back and forth with pails of water in their hands, and like the lieutenant, quickly tossed the contents in the fire. The natives watched as the building crumbled in fiery glory before their eyes. To them, it was a magnificent site.

After three hours of frenzied running, carrying, passing, and emptying pails of water amidst the dust and the thick black smoke that covered the area, the _guwardiya sibils_ finally doused the blaze. The arsenal was reduced to nothing more than a few pieces of black wood, save for the lone brick wall at the end the room stood proudly amidst the sea of ashes. It was empty. All the weapons had been taken. Three burnt bodies that were tall in stature laid like petrified wood on the floor – they were _guwardiya sibils._

"Lieutenant!" a guwardiya called out as he held a dying comrade in his arms. His throat was split open. The raw slick crevice spurted blood out. The lieutenant took of his cap, kneeled and leaned closer to the dying man so that his ear was merely inches away from the dying comrade's mouth.

"What happened_ hermano_?"

The fallen Spaniard opened his mouth and spoke in a hoarse voice as blood and tiny eradicated veins oozed out his pale mouth: "_Tulisans…Tulisans_…"

And then the body went limp.

* * *

"Eight men dead?! How is this possible?! How did they know about the La Tranvia's party?!" Don Zobel's voice echoed through the room, seeping through the wooden walls of the viola's house, and into Shizuru's bedroom.

"We were so discreet! How Perfecto? **HOW?!**"

"I do not know, Jacobo…I do not know."

"We chose the attendees carefully, the invitations were secretly given! Where did we go wrong?!" Don Perfecto kept shaking his head. His eyes were fixed on the red, marble floor of his house while Don Zobel kept walking back and forth the room, his heels clicking with each step that he made.

Shizuru closed her eyes as she buried her face into her pillow. '_No more drowned men.'_

And she was right. Her dreams were no longer plagued by the Pasig and its beautiful murderous muse. Instead, she dreamt of men on fire. Their skin turning crispy as the flames licked their bodies.

* * *

-

Binondo and its bright red temples is just a few miles away from Manila. Here, the Chinese immigrants dwelled happily, free from the constraint of the Spanish authorities for truly, they were far more privileged than the poor Filipinos who were sent away to work in farms. It was usually a peaceful area, mainly because everyone knew their neighbors and everyone else was Chinese. But today was different…

It was 10am and there was a ruckus in the eastern part of town. Two guwardiya sibils were storming into a huge house. The neighbors hid in their quarters and watched from the slits of their windows as the two Spaniards struggled to enter the door, which was constantly being closed by some unseen force.

"_Piao si_! I'm not coming with you!" The woman shrieked as she pushed the door with all her might. The two Guwardiya Sibils rammed their bodies against it. In their struggle, the _bagua_ on top of the door fell down the stairs and its mirror broke into a million pieces.

"This one won't bulge, Fransisco!" Ramon said as he continued to use his body as battering ram against the door.

"Stand aside, Ramon. I'll show how it's done." Francisco said as he rolled his blue sleeves up his thin arms, grabbed his pistol, and BANG! Small chips of wood flew and a hole was made on the on the upper part of the door. A small thud was heard, accompanied by cursing in Chinese, and smiling in contentment, Ramon kicked the wooden door open with all his might, and two officers entered the house.

-

"Anyone home?" Fransisco said in a sarcastic manner. The room was pitch black and apparently, no one was home. The herby scent of Chinese medicine filled their noses as they began to search for the woman when suddenly there was a creaking sound and to their surprise, the door was shut tight and they were locked from outside. And then there was light and the two guwardiya sibils came face to face with five brawny Chinese men in black clothes. They were surrounded.

"Hello boys." A woman with red hair said as she approached the guwardiya sibils who were now sweating like pigs. She smirked as the light of the candle in her hands, flickered in her jade eyes. "What was I under arrest for?" She was a monster – the good looking kind.

"P-possession o-of i-illegal drug, Miss Zhang." Ramon replied in a shaky voice. Fransisco, who was braver and more spiteful than the frightened Ramon, began to reach behind his back to get a hold of his pistol again. Seeing this, Miss Zhang snapped her fingers and before Fransisco could even feel the cold, hard handle of his gun, the thugs came upon them, the lights went off, and the screams of the two Guwardiya sibils filled the entire neighborhood.

-

five hours later, at another house not far from the site of the previous incident, Zhang, who was in an understandably sour mood was talking with a friend of hers.

-

"So I've been sailing for three months and that means plenty of fucking water but nothing to drink. I got here; ready to kiss the solid ground that I've missed ever since I left Shanghai and then _Piao Si_! Two retards suddenly start grabbing me for crap that I don't even know so I start hitting the taller one with my luggage and I punched the other, the uglier one, in the face and then ran." Zhang lightly scratched her nose with the middle finger of her left hand. Natsuki just stared at her from the end of the _Mah-jongg_ table, amused by the whole story.

"But the knuckle heads just won't quit. You know how those thick headed officials are right? They may be stupid and all but fuck! They sure don't know how to give up! So they start chasing me all around town! Luckily for me, the boys knew I was coming home and when they saw me running like a goddamn lunatic, they told me to head straight for Wong's house because most of them were there. So I did!" She ended the statement by pounding the table with her fist.

"So…where are they now?" Natsuki asked with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Well…" and then Zhang started to speak in Chinese. One of the thugs at the back of the room raised his head, smiled and waved at Natsuki, and then pointed to the 'pork' that they were mincing. Natsuki took a sip of the hot jasmine tea from her cup.

"And what do you intend to do with them, Nao?"

"Well the _governador_ has ordered us to make some meat buns for his little meeting with the friars, next week, so—"

"Oh you sneaky little bastard!" Natsuki laughed huskily.

"Yeah, we were able to save a large amount of money thanks to those two _guwardiyas."_

"They deserve it anyway. Say, do you need to buy those crappy medicines now?"

"Fuck you! They are not crap. And yeah, I need to go and buy them now. I can already feel the headache coming thanks to all the exercise those two morons gave me!"

"_Peste. _Anyway, can I walk with you? I just need to discuss a few things with you."

"Okay I guess." And both of them stood up and climbed down the spiral staircase of the house, exited the large red door, and went out into the streets of Binondo were many merchants now filled the streets, exchanging goods and rants about the Spanish authorities.

"Nao…are you really not into the Opium Business?"

"W-What?! Now you're getting all suspicious and fucked up to?"

"Calm down you _virago_! I was just wondering about it since everyone in your clan has been in it!"

"No. Did I say no? well I'll say it again. NO!"

"Fuck Nao! You aren't lying to me are you?"

* * *

The wooden wheels of the kalesa squeaked as it trotted away from the Church of San Augustine. Riding it was of course, none other than the very lovely Shizuru Viola who had just finished visiting the church, not to attend mass but to admire its beautiful gothic architecture, for she had always been a lover of the arts and of all the forms that it took. She was wearing a red Filipiniana with batik designs, and was reading a copy of Plato's 'The Republic' when suddenly; upon crossing the bridge near Binondo, she passed by a familiar figure – long jet black hair and sky blue sarong. Her heart leapt with joy upon seeing the beautiful woman again but she became curious when she noticed that a Chinese national approached was chatting with her 'friend'. She courteously made the _kutsero_ stop the _kalesa _by a corner next to the house so that the two women would not notice her.

She quietly climbed down the _kalesa, _paid the _kutsero_, and stealthily walked near the two, hidden by the vendors' stalls and by the people passing by. She was in a fairly good mood today but suddenly, a particular sentence agitated her and so she began to listen carefully to the conversation.

-

"I would never lie to you!"

"You're lying already…"

"Tsh! _Peste_! Just because it's been running in my family for years, doesn't mean that I'll also get it! Oh come on, you're different to me." And then the two began to walk away and into the inner streets of Binondo.

'_Different?' _Shizuru wanted to shout but she suppressed and walked away from the area, towards the line of _kalesas_, and rode back to San Augustine Church. _'What did she mean by different?...could it be that they are…'_

-

"How long have you been gone?"

"You're awfully nosy. One year and two months."

"Then you don't know the bad things 'around'"

"Well, since you're waltzing around here in Maynila as 'Narcissa', I've already guessed that bad things are around. So what happened? Where's your mother?"

Natsuki did not reply and Nao knew why the raven haired beauty kept silent.

"Oh…hell, I'm sorry, Kuga"

"It's okay. At least she doesn't have to hide anymore."

"Well yeah…good point."

"Nao…the _kapatiran…_we are ready_. _We just need a few good rifles or even some shining pistols. Maybe you could-_"_

"_Piao Si_! A year and two fucking months and we are talking about the same old shit again! What the hell is it this time, eh? Your mother got killed because of that stinking group already and you still haven't learned your lesson! Why, you're as thick as the Spaniards! This is why I seriously want to hit you on the head with a shovel!"

"And you're being an insensitive wretch as always! One year, two months and still as pessimistic as ever! Fuck this! This is why I just want to sew that loud mouth of yours shut! The Kapatiran has now merged with the _Katipunan_. Now we aren't just one balangay, we are a nation of freedom fighters."

"I can't believe this! Is this why you're here in Maynila?! And to think I thought you were starting over a new life, a good life, but no! Turns out you're just here to gather more blockheads to fight for this stupid revolution that you're plotting. The British couldn't even beat the Spanish with their superior arms. What makes you think the _kapatiran_ or whatever other crap organization would win against these blockheads? Collective anger? A shared ideology? Screw your shit! You guys should listen to old **_J.P.R_**. and just call the whole thing quits!"

And they had talked and cursed so much that either one of them noticed that they were back in Zhang's huge house.

"_Ayos lang_, Nao. I won't force you to. Thanks for the tea." And Natsuki began to walk away from Nao, red Chinese paroles and bguas hanging from the cream colored houses of the city of Binondo, while the wind kissed her cheek.

* * *

She had heard that to the Indios, love between two women, as well as love between two men was perfectly normal and acceptable. And so she sat in the Church with closed eyes and with rosary clasped in hands, praying to the Virgin to remove the malice running through her mind.

Could they be in a relationship? Che! A thousand times, che! God forbid it! But if they were, _'then, I would be her querida. A life of a querida is not so bad at all!_' she thought to herself. You are still loved by the person you desire even though it is only half, and not the whole love that you receive. But then again, she opened her eyes and looked at the weeping saint in front of her. 'Have pride woman! Why force yourself on someone who is unworthy of your love?' She said to herself and stood up from her seat to exit the church when suddenly she saw Natsuki standing by the entrance, gazing at the Virgin Mary in the altar's center.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Natsuki's eyes rolled down came face to face with her crimson ones.

"You!"

"Ara…_salamat_, _binibini_. Truly, you are too kind." And Shizuru opened her _abaniko_ again and covered the lower part of her face with it. Unsurprisingly, this made the helpless Filipina blush.

"No! I meant the saint!"

"Ara!" Shizuru replied as she removed the abaniko from her face to reveal an adorable pout. "Does that mean that I am unsightly, binibini?"

"I didn't mean it like that! I, well, I was…I-" she flung her hands up in the arm in exasperation "You're incorrigible! Who are you anyway?"

"Well, binibini, you should've found out last night if you attended the party."

"Oh yes…that. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come." Natsuki replied in a dull tone that

"It's fine. The whole thing turned out to be a fiasco anyway. But it truly makes me wonder, and I hope that you will not find it rude of me to ask you why you were not able to come to the party?"

"I kind of…fell asleep."

"Ah…I understand, _binibini_. I'm sorry for being so nosy. I'm glad to know you weren't blowing up some arsenal." With that comment, Natsuki's eyes widened and she blushed harder and redder so Shizuru could not help giggling audibly.

"Ara ara! I'm just kidding. By the way, I am Shizuru Viola, and I am a student at the_ Collegio De La Immaculada Concepcion De La Concordia_."

"Shi-zu…ru?"

"Yes, binibini." She smiled sweetly for her heart wanted to scream out with joy upon hearing her name come out of the stranger's lips. "That is my name."

"It's not…Spanish!"

"Yes, because I am half Japanese."

"Oh! Oh I see…_kaya pala_…"

-

"And you, binibini, what is your name? You haven't introduced yourself yet."

"Ku-kuga. Kuga, Natsuki."

-

_'Natsuki...such a wonderful name it is indeed! Beauty, give thy name- Natsuki Kuga!' _

"Nat-su-ki" the syllables rolling off of her tounge like a song, like a hymn to beauty and like a beautiful kundiman. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Yeah...same here." Natsuki did know how to react for rarely had been approached by a stranger in this demeanor. And she felt embarrassed in front of this gorgeous señorita whose eyes were redder than blood.

--

"I can help you find a job!" Shizuru gleefully said as they a kalesa, passing the stylish wooden houses of the streets of Manila.

"_Salamat_ but...I'd like to find one on my own..." Natsuki was blushing all throughout the ride for she was sitting so close to Shizuru that she could feel the smoothness and the warmness of the woman's skin on the occasions that their elbows and hands would tough due to the wobbling of the vehicle, when it came across some rough road. It was five o'clock and the sky was preparing for the descent of the sun. They had reached the main street and they had halted the kalesa and Shizuru paid the _kutsero_.

"My house is just a few blocks away from here, Natsuki."

"Yeah well...fare thee well, then." And Natsuki, with raven tresses swirling around and sarong waving like the sea, flicked her hair with her right hand and started to walk wolfishly away from Shizuru who stood there staring at her, basking in her beauty.

"Natsuki, when will I see you again?." Natsuki stopped walking and turned around to face Shizuru again.

She thought about it for a while, her eyes fixed on the smooth cobble stones on the pavement. And then she raised her head up and coyly smiled at Shizuru.

"Anytime you like."

Her heart skipped a beat. The lights began to flicker and the sun began to set, ending the day like a dance, like a dangerous fandango of lights- one slip and you might drop the candle from your hands and set yourself on fire, your skin cackling and turning crispy as tongues of fire lick you clean of your flesh, scraping the soft material off of your bones until you are bare, and vulnerable like two maidens before an altar - few words spoken, many gazes made, one heart and one feeling, one true feeling surging through their bare bones and into their souls.

* * *

DICTIONARY:

-

Hijo Del Puta – Son of a bitch!

Anitos – spirits or nature spirits that dwelled in all things related to nature.

hermano - brother

Kundiman - Filipino love songs usually symphonic.

tulisans - bandits

Paalam – farewell

Kapatiran - an organization; brethrenhood. It cannot be considered as a brotherhood since having exclusive male/female organizations was sexist and intolerable in the Traditional 'uncorrupted' (uncorrupted meaning that his/her ideologies and beliefs have not been affected by Spanish influence and sexism was among the very bad things that the Spanish left int he Philippines) Filipinos' minds.

Madre de dios – an expression that meant mother of god

Rondalla - A rondalla is an ensemble of plectrum instruments, stringed instruments played with a plectrum or pick. It originated in Spain, but became one of the traditional forms of Philippine folk music after its introduction to the islands

Madre – mother/nun"Alas singko" – 5'o clock!

Gracias – thank you!

Hindi –No

Ho – similar to oho, it is a sign of respect. It is used when speaking to strangers (even if the stranger is the same age as the speaker) and when speaking with elders/adults. Using ho, oho, po, and opo in the katagalugans was a sign of good breeding, kindness, and deference. Anyone who does not use the afore mentioned words are regarded as brutes and ill-mannered.

Binibini – Charming maiden.

Abaniko - a lacey fan with intricate designs. Usually, it has a famous painting imprinted on it.

bagua - a chinese charm that is said to absorb bad energy.

Kalesa - a colorful horse drawn vehicle. (not to be mistaken with the carriage)

Kutsero - Driver

Piao si - Chinese bad word meaning son of a bitch!

Peste - a light Filipino curse meaning pest/annoying.

Ayos lang - it's okay

Kaya pala - so that's why

Katipunan - The _Katipunan_ was a Philippine revolutionary organization founded by Filipino rebels in Manila, in 1892, which aimed to gain independence from Spain.

*J.P.R is none other than Jose Protacio Rizal, the national hero of the Philippines. He was consulted by the katipunan regarding the revolution and his advice was to postpone it for he believed that the Filipinos would only lose and the wards would only result to casualties.


	6. Chapter 5

***AUTHORS NOTES***

Han DJ: No need to apologize, tol. I too agree that Andres should be hailed as our National Hero given the fact that he was a revolutionist all his life, while dearly beloved 'Pepe' used to be a reformist during his 'ilustrado' days. Oh and he spoke Filipino. Remember the lines: "And hindi marunong magmahal sa sariling wika ay higit pa sa hayop at malansang isda". It's just that he lived in Spain mot of his life that's why most of his works are written in Espanyol.

And yes! Intramuros remains untouched save for a few losses of buildings due to the WW2, when those dastardly Japanese soldiers bombed Manila even though it was declared an OPEN CITY. Yes, she likes to daydream agad. Haha. Ilusyonada si lola

Dream Shadower and krugern: Thank you! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope you'll continue to read this story. Dream Shadower – yes and more parties will come to a BANG!

Krugern – the wind seems to be following Natsuki, right? Don't you think that's quite suspicious…Could she be affiliated with nature? A sort of living totem, perhaps? I shan't spoil it for you though 

Foxpassed – Salamat! Yes, I have noticed that. It is a rushed chapter and I will reread and perhaps, rewrite it after my exams on Tuesday. I will try to find myself a beta. Perhaps, you could recommend someone? It's only the Spanish's food that Nao defiles hehe.

E.M Praetorian: Salamat! To tell you the truth, I hope to keep the pacing fast but at the same, put lots of shiznat interaction in it. More twists and turns await Shizuru as she finds out who Natsuki really is.

Kieli- Yesh, the beta will follow :3 Salamat for the review!

**SALAMAT TO EVERYONE! DICTIONARY IS BELOW THE PAGE!**

**-  
**

**CHAPTER5**

**A WORD OF CAUTION (ISANG BABALA)

* * *

  
**

Memories of her first meeting with Natsuki flooded Shizuru's mind as she lay in her bed, smiling wide awake. Her brown mane formed swirls on her pillow. She closed her eyes and let the cold wind caress her, like the flowing waters of the Pasig that stroked her pale skin that faithful night when she crept under the shade of a tree near the river bank to watch the moon, the stars, and the water.

-

A hand came out of the white foams. Her breathing stopped. Her heart stopped shouting.

From underneath the waves and the white foams, arose a slender figure of a woman with long flowing hair that was darker than the night, and more fluid that the Pasig's water. She stood magnificently, her form elucidated by the light of the moon and stars. Her head was raised, looking up to the moon, exulting and chanting strange ancient prayers with her arms raised up to the heavens. Her bare shoulders were golden under the moonlight. The long black tresses hid the most sacred parts of her body.

Shizuru lifted the hem of her long dress and with careful steps, slowly walked nearer towards the muddy banks of the Pasig. She accidentally stepped on a rock and Oh! The silly dear! Oh! Poor dear! Oh the dread in her eyes! For she quickly slid down the muddy banks, the rocks scraping and slightly tearing her dress, down, down, down until she tumbled into the cold water, just a few inches away from the muse who now gazed at Shizuru with cold but remarkable eyes.

Swirl after swirl of jet black fell upon her pale face. Her emerald eyes searched for answers through the darkness of the night and through those living red orbs that stared back at her. Raven tresses united with the dark colored water of the Pasig river. She stood as splendid as the full moon above! Like a virgin! Santa Maria! Like the Virgin that rode out through a holy dark night across the city while people, young and old alike, walked with her with lit candles in hand. She was the moon and people were merely stars, made to illuminate her and make her beauty stand out even more in the darkness! Her face growing more radiant and ethereal as _alitaptaps_ rushed upon her, and forming stunning rays of light around her that she seemed to be cloaked with the starry beautiful night sky above - the fireflies encircling her like the stars as if in sheer adoration – she was the moon! The fireflies, the stars! I am in heaven! She is the Goddess! Shizuru thought to herself. And Shizuru would sink down into her knees and bring her face upon the feet of the beauty in front of her and kiss, kiss, kiss those sacred soles, kiss kiss kiss and adore her and praise her in between kisses. But she was not worthy.

"_Sino ako_? (Who am I?") The woman asked Shizuru with a very low but feminine voice. Shizuru was flabbergasted. She marveled at the beauty of the speaker and cogent thoughts dissolved from her head as the only sense of the body - of seeing, of sight, and site to see – was the only thing that she held important.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" The muse spoke once again with emerald eyes that seemed to peer through her soul.

"You are…the muse of the Pasig. I…I am." Shizuru replied meekly

"Am I?"

"Aren't you?"

"I am who I am. I am who the people call me." Shizuru could not understand. The muse's words were cryptic. Her vivid green eyes stared at Shizuru, unblinking and without a trace of emotion.

"Then you are the music of the river!"

"When the soul departs from the body and it is deemed to have done the highest good, then it becomes one with nature and unto the element from which Bathala forged the soul, it shall return." Without warning, the muse fell on her knees, her eyes turned all white and once again, she was chanting strange prayers. Shizuru did not know what to do. The Muse seemed to be in a trance. And then green orbs appeared again but this time, the muse seemed more human.

"Who the hell are you?!" The muse barked at her.

"I-"

"Go away! Get away from me!" As the muse said this, the waves rapidly grew bigger as if reflecting the muse's anger. But the fury of the water died down when its master suddenly made a low groaning sound.

"binibini?" Shizuru asked with a more confident voice. And before she could even lay a finger on the muse's shoulder, the muse collapsed and fell into the water with a loud splash. And then, a most peculiar thing happened.

The river's waters became still. But the moon began to shine mischievously again and the wind began to kiss the river as if it was waking it from its slumber. The waters began to flow, creating criss cross patterns. But this time, the water gushed towards the opposite direction. Shizuru began to frantically search for the muse but all that she found was dark, dark water, seeping through her fingers. And then she noticed that the waves began to form strange patterns like the clouds and their peculiar shapes. The waves seemed to have formed a million hands, pushing the muse away from her. She tried to chase the muse but alas! The waves were to fast, the watery hands were too many and after a while Shizuru sat by the muddy river bank, panting and starry eyed. The moon seemed to laugh at her as it shined gleefully above her, twinkling like a star.

'_I lost to the moon.'_

_

* * *

  
_

The carriage drove carelessly through the cobble stone streets of Manila. Don Perfecto was shouting insults at the _kutsero_. Shizuru was trying to read a Physics book but the vehicle's constant rattling prevented her from reading.

At last the torture finally ended. The carriage came to a halt and Don Perfecto shakily stepped out of the carriage's vermillion colored doors, marched towards the kutsero and slapped him across the face. The kutsero miserably looked at the Don with apologetic eyes. The Don stared at the kutsero like an angry cat. Shizuru exited the carriage with a slight headache.

"Papa, I must go to school now." The don looked at her with a 'catty' smile on his face.

"Take care, my dear." She kissed the don's left cheek and entered the school's premises.

* * *

"Could you please pass the salt?" Natsuki gently took the small coconut husk in front of her and handed it over to the middle aged man she was sitting next to. He wiped the sticky sweet rice on his finger with his handkerchief and took the dark brown shell from Natsuki's slightly calloused hands.

"Maraming Salamat ho!" Natsuki nodded in reply as she neatly folded the sleeves of her red _sarong_. She was seated at the end of the table, watching the people eat, as she patiently waited for her _Lumpiang Ubod_ to be served. After a few minutes, the _kusinera_ handed Natsuki her order, tidily wrapped in a banana leaf. The karinderya, the Filipino version of the fast-food, is perhaps one of the oldest forms of businesses in the Pearl of the Orient. It was a haven for starving souls – the food was nutritious, delicious, and more importantly, the menu wasn't costly. She and six more famished souls were seated around the rectangular table which was wide enough for them to prop their elbows on, but too low for the usage of a chair. So they all sat on the wet, damp grass. The mouth watering aroma of the food overpowered all the other scents of the busy city of Manila.

"Narcissa, I'm making some Sinigang tonight." Encarnacion Ramires, the kindhearted forty four year old owner and cook of the karinderya, told Natsuki.

"Oi! _Manang naman_! My name is Natsuki, not Narcissa. Sinigang na Baboy? Or Sinigang na Bangus?"

"O siya, siya. Natsuki, Sinigang na baboy." Encarnacion said through bursts of laughters. She had always adored the young woman's gruffness. Natsuki was Encarnacion's _suki_ or best customer. The young Filipina eats all her meals in Encarnacion's karinderya. Unfortunately for Natsuki, Bathala did not bless her with the ability to cook, or even fry an egg properly. And so Encarnacion Ramires was her stomach's salvation.

"Save me a bowl or two, Manang ha?" Natsuki said as she licked the tiny bits of the sweet _lumpia _on her lips. Natsuki stood up and patted the food bits off of her clothes.

"Be careful, nene." Encarnacion said with a warm smile on her face. The wrinkles on the old woman's face always disappear when she smiles. Natsuki nodded, flicked her long flowing hair with her right hand, and wolfishly walked away from the karinderya.

-

* * *

The ringing of the chapel's bells meant that it was time for the people to recite the Angelus, and more importantly, it was Lunch break. And so when the cling-clang of the bells came buzzing through the classrooms, the students, who were suffering from their daily dose of philosophy lectures, were recuperated, as if some miraculous choir of angels beckoned them to rise up from the dead. They lifted the hem of their skirts and quickly headed for the dark brown stair cases. A parade of laces, and colorful long dresses descended the stairs. The cafeteria was once again filled to bursting with fresh, prim, young señoritas – noble pure blooded Filipinos or Principales, mestizas, and peninsulares.

The girls sat with their friends, giggling and talking with each other while they snacked on their lunches. The nuns that patrolled the cafeteria were like _guwardiya sibils _marching through the streets of the city, reminding the girls to 'act like ladies' 'and behave like gentle women'. But of course, the lasses paid no attention to their monotonous lectures. A certain old woman crept towards the cafeteria with broom in one hand, and with dustpan in the other. She was short in stature and the brown skin that clung to her thin bones was wrinkled.

"How old is she?" curly-haired Gertrudes asked one of her friends.

"I don't really know…but my, is she an antique. Just look at that skin!" Seferina commented.

"Do you know how old she is, _Ate_ Viola?"

"Ara! I don't really know Gertrudes, dear."

"You know…" Brigida said in faint voice, barely audible to her friends. "They say that old woman, _Manang _Elvira, is actually an _apo_."

"What's an apo, ate Shizuru?" Gertrudes asked Shizuru once again with bright, round eyes.

"An apo is an Ancient or a village elder. An apo is considered to be a sort of wise man by the Filipinos. An old sage, to be exact." The other girls replied with an 'Oh', clearly astonished by Shizuru's knowledge of the Filipino culture.

"What's she doing here then?" Seferina asked.

"To sweep the floors, you dummy!" Gertrudes replied in a rather loud voice.

"Señorita Quilino, mind your manners!" one of the nuns scolded in a sharp tone and Gertudes Quilino sank to her seat and hid herself behind one of her friends.

"She's a convert." Brigida continued. "The old woman is considered by the natives to be among the wisest of their kind. I think her being a 'Catholic' is just a cover to get her into Manila."

"How do you know all of this, Brigida?" Shizuru asked.

"I heard the nuns talking about her when I was praying in the chapel one day."

"That means…she knows a lot about the old religion and the legends of the land, am I correct?"

"I'd bet my bottom dollar she knows all of them by heart, ate Viola!" Brigida said before biting into the soft bread of her sandwich.

For the next few minutes, Shizuru stared at Elvira. She watched as the old woman swept the floor with her broom and silently cursed the girls for littering on the tables and on the floors. Lunch time ended, and with heavy sighs, the girls returned to their classroom in a manner completely parallel to the way they descended the stairs. They climbed up lazily, slouching as they ascended the staircase.

-

"Magandang araw ho, Manang Elvira." Shizuru smiled at the old woman, who was sitting on a rock, in the school's flowery garden. It was five o'clock. Three minutes ago, the chapel's bells rang to signal the students' dismissal. And with great haste, for most of them if not all were dying to go home already, descended the school's stairs, passed familiar cream colored corridors and walls, and exited through the steel gates where kalesas and carriages awaited them. Shizuru, eccentric as always, was in no mood to go home. She wanted to know more about the archipelago. The stories that her mother had told her did not satisfy her curiosity and now, she found Elvira, and she prayed that the old sage would be able to answer her questions.

"How can this old woman be of service to you, Señorita Viola?" manang Elvira asked.

"Manang Elvira, what do you know of the Muse of the Pasig River?"

"I know not much about the mother river's muse, child. She sails the river every night. The moon serves as her boat. She is the cause of the river's abundance. She washes and combs her hair on the riverbanks and so a part of her beauty is shared by the river. She sanctifies the river with her power every night so that the river may continue to give fish to the people for as long as it flows. In the morning, she retreats to her home. Her home is the sacred cave near the river Pasig."

"Who is she, Manang Elvira?"

"I know not who she is. Only that she is the muse of the river. If you wish to learn more about the old religion, seek a _babayla_n. I am but an apo. And we apos' have limited knowledge about the gods."

Shizuru was rather disappointed. Nevertheless, she thanked the old woman for her time and for sharing her knowledge.

-

"A word of caution to this tale of beauty, my dear." Shizuru turned around to face Elvira.

"She who is sensual can also be cruel. Be wary of the muse my dear for she will drink your blood, eat your heart, and take your soul." Shizuru's blood ran cold.

"Manang Elvira, why would she do that?"

"For the river to flow freely there must be a sacrifice. For as nature dictates it, one must give up something in order to gain something in return. Thus, the souls of the holy dead are the life of the river Pasig. And they thrive underneath the waves, underneath the foams, underneath the moonlit sky."

"Manang Elvira…"

"Yes my dear?"

"But you are wrong, Manang Elvira. For I have seen the muse already…and yet, she did not lay claim on my soul. She did not drink my blood, nor did she eat my heart."

Silence. And then Manang Elvira gazed at Shizuru with a worried look on her face.

-

"Then await her coming, and make good with the God that you worship for she shall lay claim on your soul, soon."

* * *

The wind was singing the songs of the ancients into her ears again.

Natsuki walked across the pavement, her wooden slippers making scratchy noises as she slowly walked across the cobble stoned floor. "Alas singko y medya…" she said to no one in particular.

* * *

Shizuru passed the familiar corridors of Collegio de La Immaculada Concepcion De La Concordia with ease. The school was almost empty now. The students had gone home and only the nuns were left in the campus. She passed the beautiful fountain of the Lady of the Immaculate Conception and made her way towards the dark steel gate. The guwardiya took of his cap as greeting and opened the heavy steel doors for her.

She was about to ride a kalesa when she saw the familiar jet black hair and waving sarong. She was overcome with intense happiness as she began to walk towards Natsuki who was leaning on the metal gates of the school building. The raven haired beauty was staring at something a few miles in front of her.

-

FWOOM! The nearby garrison burst into flames! Chips of dark burning wood and chunks of bricks flew in the air, scattering through the cobble stone streets. People frantically ran away from the burning establishment. Curses were exchanged. Cries for help echoed through the air as the flames brushed the heavens with their fiery tips. Black smoke filled the area like fog on a rainy eve. Shizuru stood aghast at the infernal scene. She turned her head to look at Natsuki who was still staring at the same direction with a coy smile on her face; without the slightest trace of surprise in her face.

And then with a flick and swirl of raven hair, green fell upon red eyes once more, eyes that were redder than the flares destroying the garrison.

"Shizuru."

-

_'A word of caution to this tale of beauty.'_

* * *

DICTIONARY:

Sarong - the south east asian version of the tunic. A traditional dress worn by Filipino men and women

Puruntong - pants

Manang - Younger people call older people manang/manong as a form of respect.

Lumpiang Ubod - a Filipino vegetable dish similar to spring rolls.

Sinigang - a sour Filipino dish. Sinigang na baboy is PORK SINIGANG while SINIGANG NA BANGUS is milk fish sinigang

nene - young girl

Ate - older sister/big sister. Ate Shizuru is like SHIZURU ONEE SAMA!

Babaylan - priestess of the ancient Filipinos.

kusinera - cook

Alas Singko y Medya - Five thirty


	7. Chapter 6

So I had time to do lots of Shiznat interaction and a little bit of Naonat. Yeah…more action on the next chapter so watch out for it kiddies.

Dream Shadower: Yes, what a way to meet indeed! And well, there'll be a few more weird meetings after this chapter. Haha! That's more like it! A critic with a logician's mind and eye. Finally! Someone smelt the fishyness of the wind :D

Shiznats: Thank you very very much! Salamat!

Hand DJ: Actually, Babaylan isn't just a gay mens' organization, it's open to the whole LGBT community or to all homosexuals. Ahhh Philo siya sa Up...mas bata sayo?

Ahh no, it was said in Filipino. He wrote that when he was eight and it's a line from his famous poem "Sa Aking Kababata". Oo nga pala, may kanta nga pala si Florante na ganun no? ahaha! Salamat sa pagpapaalala.

Hehe…basahin mo na lang :3 The legend of the Pasig river is as ancient as the river itself. And no, she didn't get raped…she's a powerful muse so there are 0.0% chances of her getting beaten up by some guy. It's older than those 'Maria's'.

E.M PRAETORIAN: Thank you very much…maraming salamat talaga, elder master. Natsuki will gradually be demystified throughout the story.

-

So, I just attended the conference on Myths and Legend in the Philippines at the National Museum and I am so…argh! Stressed out. I need my kape barako right now… argh. But anyway, now that that's done, I've had plenty of time for some SHiznat interaction. So ENJOY my friends!

DICTIONARY IS BELOW THE PAGE

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**CHAOS AND BEAUTY (KAGULUHAN AT KAGANDAHAN)**

-

**-  
**

"Shizuru."

'_Get some water here! Rapido!' 'Hurry before the fire reaches the gun powder!' 'Puta! find more men to help here, pronto!' _ The smell of burning wood and human flesh filled the air. CRASH! The ceiling of the garrison smashed into the pavement. Some of the guwardiya sibils valiantly threw sand and water into the flames. '_Lumayo kayo diyan!' 'Someone is still inside!!' 'Diyos ko! The children!' _people ran all over the place like defenseless cattle being chased by wolves. A swarm of faces that were twisted in agony rushed through the streets, away from the burning garrison. A hundred curses, prayers, and cries for mercy, escaped a hundred lips. The kalesas carelessly darted away from the streets like flashes of neon lights.

Amidst the chaos, Natsuki Kuga found beauty.

Shizuru continued to stare at the garrison. More souls lost! More men being roasted alive! The ashes floated around the burning building like fireflies illuminated by the dusk. The sky seemed to burn as it turned burgundy upon the sun's slow descent.

-

"Shi…Shizuru?"

She turned around to face the voice's owner. _The muse…_

"Are you alright, Shizuru?" The voice was gentle, caring, as if she was pleading for Shizuru to say 'Yes'.

"I'm fine, Natsuki. I was just about to ride a _kalesa_." She covered her face with her white handkerchief to cover her blush. Natsuki looked around.

"The kalesas are all gone." They began to walk towards the open area, passing the tall grills that separated them from each other. At last, they were face to face - No metal bars to cut through each others' beauty.

"Yes…I can see that. I'll just have to walk back home."

"I-I can walk you home!" Natsuki replied quickly albeit the pretty flush of red on her cheeks.

"That is if you would want me to…" She continued with a weak voice. Shizuru's heart leapt for joy and she smiled at Natsuki.

"Ara…I would **like** that."

-

Amidst the terror and the turmoil, the two women began to walk away with hearts, burning like the garrison.

Going home was not in Shizuru's agenda. At least not after Natsuki approached her and volunteered to 'walk her home'. And so they strolled leisurely under the firmament's vermillion tone, secretly basking in each other's splendor as they shared pleasantries, unmindful of the sun's slow descent.

-

* * *

Shizuru was able to gather very useful information about Natsuki. She learned that the woman was a pure Filipino, an ex-_remontado_ who had just undergone baptism and name change a few days ago. As they walked, she kept teasing Natsuki about the little name change; insisting that 'Narcissa' suited the beautiful _binibini_, which the young Filipina would retort to with a loud '_**TAHIMIK**_!!!'

Soon they were in a lush garden filled with vibrantly colored flowers.

'_Did she bring me here intentionally? Ara…how romantic.' _Shizuru sat on the grass with her legs tucked beneath her.

'_Should I pick a flower for her...Oh Bathala, that's so cliché and crappy!' _Natsuki stood still as she stared at a lone purple flower that seemed to surpass all the other flowers' beauty. _'This is certainly frustrating…what the hell am I getting all flustered about?!'_

Her hand reached out towards the flower and with slightly calloused fingers hooked on the flower's stem, she tugged at the pretty little thing gently, careful not to create even a modest crinkle on its petal.

"You shouldn't do that." Natsuki spun around in surprise.

"Beautiful flowers are to be loved since it's doing its best to bloom during its short life." Shizuru smiled sweetly at her. Natsuki stood still for a moment and then to Shizuru's surprise, the raven haired beauty quickly plucked the flower.

With a shy look on her face, Natsuki approached Shizuru and then carefully kneeling in front of the radiant mestiza, staring into red brilliant eyes in which all the fevers of the world burned; her slightly calloused hands gently tucked the pretty flower in Shizuru's hair. The bamboo stalks seemed to clap in delight and the grass seemed to dance in joy as the breeze blew over the plains.

Natsuki did not stand up. The desire and the strength to rise from her position was floating over some other plane of existence for as she stared into dreamy crimson eyes, redder and fierier than blood or blaze, her heart seemed to beat in rhythm with the rustling of leaves; as if singing hymns of praise. She felt as if she was drowning – pleasantly drowning in scarlet rivers filled with rose petals. A peculiar Elysian peace filled her senses as her sight fell over the whole face – the plump pink lips, the straight nose, and the neatly trimmed brown bangs. And a hundred feelings rushed from her toes, up to her temporarily limp legs, rising up to her stomach, spreading through her chest and up to her head where the warm, enjoyable sensation exploded like a super nova, sending a signal, a word, an adjective befitting the beauty in front of her_: perfection_.

"The flower is most fortunate." She said in a sooty, low voice. Shizuru slightly arched her brows in question. _'My my, an attempt in poetry…how very romantic indeed.'_

"It's happy to be yours, to be tucked in your hair." She flicked her hair with her right hand.

"Ara…is it truly happy to be tucked in my hair, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked teasingly.

"Yes…_oo naman_. I would…I would be happy." Natsuki stated confidently.

"To be mine?" Natsuki's poise crumbled. She stammered for words, blushing deeply with each passing second. Shizuru giggled and Natsuki, still blushing and still unable to regain her confidence, huskily made a low growling sound as she stood up and turned away with arms crossed at her chest.

-

The wind was singing the songs of the ancients into her ears again.

"Natsuki." The music was cut short by Shizuru's sweet voice.

"What is it?"

"What are you?"

It was a strange question indeed. As extraordinary as Shizuru's crimson eyes…those crimson eyes that seemed so familiar…so unusually familiar and so peculiarly distant at the same time.

"What do you mean by that? I'm Natsuki Kuga and I'm a living, breathing, human being."

"Oh…" She was expecting to hear an obscure reply, like the one that Natsuki gave her when they first met. _'Is she hiding something from me?'_

"It's getting pretty dark. It's time for you to go home."

"Oh? Is it?"

"Yes. _Tara_, I'll walk you home." And she flicked the raven tresses that fell on her face with her right hand as she held out the other like hand a chivalrous knight.

'_A word of caution to this tale of beauty._

Shizuru took the hand. They smiled at each other as the palms of their warm hands pressed against each other, igniting feelings so strong and unbearable that not even saint nor would angel be able to suppress and resist.

'_She will eat your heart.'_

And so they walked as if they were waltzing under the light of the moon; through pebbled paths filled with knee-high grass until the soles of their shoes scraped against the cobble stone floors of the walled City of Manila. And they passed street after street, illuminated by flickering lamp posts, until the sweet scent of the _Dama de Noches_ entered their noses and Shizuru bade Natsuki goodbye and goodnight, for her house was but a few steps away from the fragrant floras.

'_I fear, Manang Elvira…that as I speak, my heart is already in her possession.' _

And Natsuki stood still, growing more and more beautiful under the airy light of the moon as she watched Shizuru turn around the corner and disappear into the reddish brick walls of the _cal y canto_ house. With swirling raven locks and waving sarong, she walked wolfishly away from the stylish house as her shadow danced under the caresses of the lamp lights that flickered like the stars above the night sky.

* * *

-

Dawn.

The solid walls of Binondo Church vibrated as the golden bells tolled for all the souls –lost, living, burning, and rejoicing. Shizuru gracefully exited the carriage and entered holy ground; the laces of her white Filipiniana slightly touched the ground as she went by.

"_In Nomine et patri, et Fili, et Spiritu Sancti_"

"Amen." The shriveled old woman replied as she bowed and kneeled even lower before the friar and the altar. With shaking hands, she lifted the black shroud that hung over her face.

The friar brought the cross closer to her lips.

"Kiss it and you shall be forgiven."

-

She faltered for a moment; licking her dried, cracked lips as she thought about her youth and the god/goddess she had worshipped faithfully all her life. _'Why have you forsaken me, Bathala?'_ her mind desperately sought for signs, a miracle, a confirmation that Bathala did not abandon her. But alas! What stood before her was not beauty, not Bathala and his/her impenetrable vivacity. _Ay Hinde! Che_! A thousand times _Che_! What stood before her was a man, in gore and blood imbued. A man, nailed to a cross, writhing in pure agony and bleeding for all eternity.

'_This is not my God!'_ Her mind screamed. She wanted to slap the horrible thing away from her and run back; back to the mountains where she may worship Bathala freely.

"Kiss, witch. And thou shall be forgiven." The friar threatened her with a voice so commanding and so powerful. '_Like a god.'_

And with trembling lips and teary eyes, she kissed the golden distorted figure in front of her and grimaced in disgust. The bells rang louder as the friar and the crowd applauded the old woman.

-

"She is the old _babaylan_ that the authorities have been chasing for thirty years." Seferina whispered to Shizuru.

Shizuru covered her mouth with her _abaniko_ and asked "Ara…when did the guwardiyas catch her?"

"Oh no, Ate Shizuru, they did not catch her. She surrendered herself to the authorities two days ago." Shizuru smiled sadly as she looked at the poor old woman who was sobbing loudly in front of the altar.

"Hear that? The witch cries in repentance!" The fat friar announced and the crowd cheered even louder, save for the wise and cunning Shizuru Viola, who knew that the old woman had nothing to repent about.

-

And then suddenly, like the gust of wind that quickly passed her by, she remembered a statement that suddenly made her joyous.

'_If you wish to learn more about the old religion, seek a __babayla__n.'_

She made the sign of the cross and exited the church.

-

* * *

-

The blue green waters of Manila Bay moved like silk cloth as wind and boat moved against it; creating foamy waves that splashed against the sandy shores and brown wood of the docks. Galleons and small boats were lined up beside the port, resting on tranquil waters that shimmered whenever sunlight touched it.

The area was filled to bursting with traders and merchants from Acapulco, China, and Japan. _'You want pretty necklace? You like? See, it solid gold made!' __'Kore wa Miso-desu!' __'Punyeta, I said how much does this cost?!'_ Different tongues, different curses and different goods were exchanged in the harbor.

-

Natsuki was perched on top of the hill near the bay and the port.

"Hey there mutt, what's cooking?"

"Not much, Nao." The reply was dull and flat.

"Oh? Then why so serious?"

"Do you know...Shizuru Viola?" Nao grimaced at the mention of the name and Natsuki noticed this, and she prepared herself for the incoming fury of bad words that were about to be released from Nao's obnoxious mouth.

"I sure do! Ever since those Violas got here, that woman has been the talk of the town! She is Don Perfecto Viola's daughter. Why? What's up with her?"

"I met her three days ago and since then; we've been seeing each other. I think she's really nice." She was about to smile when suddenly -

"Well I don't like her."

"What did you say?" Natsuki turned around to face Nao who was grinning mischievously.

"You heard me, Kuga. I said I don't like her. Those mestizas are all the same. To you, she's a friend. But to her, you're just some brown guinea pig."

"What the fuck are you saying?" She growled.

"Use that wide forehead of yours Kuga! Why would some wealthy politician's daughter hang out with a rebel from the mountains?"

Natsuki just stared at Nao with angry, questioning eyes.

"Simple! She's spying on you!"

"Why on earth would she do that?!"

"You are so fucking slow! She has two good reasons! One: Her dear papa's life is under threat, now that you're here. Secondly, she may be working on a thesis regarding the natives of the island, entitled _Las Islas de la Filipinas y los Indios –" _

"She may be working on a thesis regarding the natives of the island, Such sick bullshit!" Natsuki snapped, imitating the Nao's voice.

"Well, fuck! See if I care when that ugly head of yours is hanging on the gibbets!"

"Harharhar! Well I'll be laughing my ass off while you're screaming your head off when the guwardiyas are dragging you towards the guillotine for possession of illegal drugs!"

"Hey! Shut the goddamn mouth of yours before I plunge my fucking arm right down your fucking throat!" Nao's hands were balled up into fists and Natsuki stood threateningly in a distance dangerously near Nao.

"I'd like to see you try you yellow bastard!"

-

"Ara…"

Both of them quickly spun around to come face to face with the stunning beauty that is Shizuru Viola. Nao eyed the mestiza from head to toe with malicious eyes while Natsuki straightened her dark blue sarong with her hands.

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki's face frowned like a child who did something very naughty. _'Ara, she truly is adorable.'_

"Magandang Umaga, Natsuki. You seem to having a good time with your friend" Shizuru said as she walked closer towards the two women.

"No! I mean…Yes! Ay! Um…Shizuru this is -"

"Nao Zhang." Nao cutted Natsuki's speech in a sinister tone. Natsuki cursed the Chinese woman under her breath.

"My name is Shizuru Viola and I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Zhang." Shizuru lifted the hem of her skirt a little bit and curtsied in front of Nao. _'Jade…her eyes are green like Jade…Chinese _Jade' She repeated the analogy in her head like a song.

"Yeah…whatever. Look, I have to go now." And with that, Nao turned away from the two women and walked towards the slope of the hill; cursing and making detestable shrill noises as she went.

.

* * *

.

They walked barefoot; feeling the white sand underneath their feet, as they strolled across the beach.

"Ara ara…Natsuki seems to be involved in a very **healthy** relationship with Miss Zhang."

"Well, Nao can be a real brute sometimes."

"Natsuki seems to be very close with Nao. Perhaps she would care to tell me about their relationship?"

"Well…Nao and I met two years ago, during a barter trade. Since then, we became acquaintances."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

'_Muchos Gracias Santa Maria!' _She suddenly felt the urge to pray the rosary in honor of the sacred virgin as gratitude for 'sparing' her from her greatest fear: To lose Natsuki to someone else.

"I saw something that I really like this afternoon."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Something that they call a…a baysikel?"

"Oh! A bicycle! Where did you see it?"

"In a shop near the _Fonda De Lala_. I saw some boy riding it the other day and it can run really fast!"

"So Natsuki likes fast things?"

"Yeah. I think I might just buy one for myself after I get enough money."

-

Shizuru was thinking about going to that shop during the evening with her mother just to see the bicycle for herself. And tomorrow, early in the morning, she would ask one of her father's men – Perhaps that polite Currito Lopez; to buy the contraption for her. She would give him the money before entering the school's premises, and then in the afternoon, When Natsuki is waiting for her at the gates, Currito would arrive at La Concordia with the bicycle. _'Ara! Surely she would make the most adorable facial expressions!' _

She gazed at the dreamy-eyed Natsuki Kuga. Her hair more fluid than the gleaming sea waters that rushed towards the shores, her eyes greener and more brilliant than emeralds, the small pink lips – _'My…I wonder how they would feel against my own'_ And then she mentally slapped herself for thinking of such improper thoughts.

She pinched her own cheek as a punishment for entertaining such cruel, indecent ideas. A wicked, wicked girl she truly was! Ay! How cruel of her! The devil is entering her head – tainting her mind with dirty, dirty things. Why should she fancy those lips? Those pink satin lips that gently opened and closed beautifully…_Caramba_! How beautifully they moved! So fragile…why, if she were to kiss them, she would kiss them gently; feeling its wetness, and careful not to apply to much pressure for she might crush the delicate thing! Why, she would savor its sweetness; feel its silken texture on her – _Santa Maria_! There she goes again! Slap! She mildly smacked her left cheek for thinking of those lips! Those sweet pink – Slap! Another one to her right cheek!

With all the strength within her body, she moved her eyes away from those cherry lips and towards the neck; down to the waving dark blue sarong; the sleeves were folded and agile arms were being revealed and – _'are those…tattoos?!'_

_-  
_

"Natsuki, what's that on your arm?"

"Ha? Ah..._eto?_ These are tattoos." Natsuki said as she tilted her head to look at what Shizuru was pointing at.

"What do they stand for?" She curiously inquired as she approached the young Filipina who was playing with the waves.

"This…here, yeah. This stands for the moon – buwan. The light of the night, redeemer in the darkness. These here, are the bamboo stalks from which our first parents came out of – Malakas and Maganda."

"This is my name in the Ancient script. Nat-su-ki-Ku-ga. See? It's customary to write adjectives that befit me so here we have: Ma-ta-pa-ng, brave. Ma-tu-lin, swift…Ah, Shizuru. Give me your hand." And Natsuki held Shizuru's hands in hers; enjoying its smoothness and softness as she used it to trace the patterns on her arm.

"This means ha-ba-gat, the sea breeze…and this…this.." Shizuru was stroking her arm; feeling the hard muscles underneath the soft delicately furred skin. And with each stroke, with each gentle pressing of skin against skin, she felt as if her soul was being set on fire. And she could not speak_; Anak ng Tinapa_! It was madness to not savor the tingling sensations that crawled throughout her body as Shizuru massaged her arm carefully, lovingly. And she was stunned by this display of affection! And she liked it – _Peste_! To like it was an understatement! – She **LOVED** it.

"And…what does this stand for, Natsuki?" The tone was seductive and the look on Shizuru's face – By Bathala and the heavens above! It was captivating!

"Shi-Shizuru…" Natsuki replied weakly; unable to say anything else but the name of the person she was currently admiring.

-

And then the wind was whispering ancient prayers into her ears.

-

"Shizuru!" She suddenly cried out with a raspy voice, pulling her arm away from the mestiza hastily.

"Na-Natsuki?" Shizuru asked. She was confused, confounded! Had she gone too far? She was only trying to get to know the girl better. Did she offend her? '_Madre de Dios! Don't let her get angry at me!'_

"I must go. **NOW**."

"Natsuki, why are you –"

"I have an errand to do and must do it now."

"Natsuki…"

"Shizuru please. I will see you again, tomorrow. _Pangako_." Natsuki said with puppy dog eyes.

"I understand." Shizuru could not hide the disappointment in her voice. And the two began to walk away from the beating waves and from the white sands.

* * *

The Viola house had become quiet lately. Doña Ichigo was often left with the company of the two maids, Consolacion and Anita. Shizuru was out, as usual. And the Don had now become busier after the disaster at Plaza Dilao; spending most of his time at his office in Intramuros, and coming home let due to all the paperwork and meetings.

And now the Doña was sitting on the large sofa in the living room with the two maids. All three were staring at a curious little package on the center of the table.

-

"Anita, are you certain that Currito Lopez is courting my daughter?"

"No doubt about it, Señora." Anita replied with a smirk on her face.

"_Sabagay_…Shizuru is truly an eye catcher." Doña Ichigo said as she placed her cup of coffee on the table.

"The señorita's charms are simply irresistible." Consolacion said as she took a sip of coffee from her cup.

"Ay! But Currito is too old for my Shizuru!"

"Currito Lopez is a kind man, Señora."

"He is twice Shizuru's age, Anita!"

"He is quite good looking, Señora. And he seems to be devoted in everything that he does."

"Anita if you like Currito Lopez so much, why don't **you** marry him?"

-

Knock! Knock! They turned their heads towards the door. And then the faint familiar voice was heard:

"Inay? Anita? I'm home."

"Haaay! _Salamat sa Diyos_!" Doña Viola said as she opened the door for Shizuru. Anita and Consolacion had gone to the kitchen to wash the cups of coffee.

Doña Ichigo Viola handed Shizuru the small package.

"Currito Lopez brought this here a few hours ago. He says that this is for you."

Shizuru stared at the package, feeling the rough brown paper wrapped around it.

"Well, open it!" Doña Viola said happily for she was excited to see whatever it is that the mysterious package contained.

Shizuru unwrapped it, slowly peeling the rough brown paper off with her fingers. After a few minutes, a purple hand bag was revealed.

"How lovely! Anita, come here! Look, Currito Lopez even has good taste with handbags."

And with that the stout Anita rushed into the living room with a wide smile on her face. "Why! A man with such good taste is a rare find!" Anita gleefully remarked.

After hearing a few more praises about Currito Lopez, Shizuru excused herself and climbed up the stairs towards her room. She quietly locked the door behind her and afterwards she sat on the bed, opened the handbag and took out the note, hidden in one of its pockets.

.

**MARIA ANTONIETTA ABLAY NOW LIVES IN BUAYANG BATO, IN A SHABBY OLD HUT NEAR THE LOCAL BULWAGAN. ASK AROUND AND YOU WILL FIND HER. BE CAREFUL SEÑORITA.**

**.  
**

She stood up and tore the small note into small pieces of paper. The words were reduced to letters and then the letters were reduced to small dots and swirls. She smiled sheepishly as she threw the casements of the windows open and allowed the wind to carry the bits of paper away from her pallid hand.

"Gracias, Currito."

.

.

* * *

DICTIONARY

Diyos ko - My God!

Rapido - Fast

Babaylan - Priestess of the Old Filipino religion.

Abaniko - a lacey fan with intricate designs. Usually, it has a famous painting imprinted on it.

Bathala- the creator and supreme god/goddess of the ancient religion of the Filipinos, mother and father of all.

Oo naman - Of course!

Tara - Come with me/Let's go

Anak ng tinapa - a Filipino expression used as an exclamation

Salamat sa Diyos - Thank God!

remontado - Someone who is not living in the Plaza complex. A pure blooded FIlipino who refused the spanish authorities and fled to the mountains.

In Nomine et patri et fili et spiritu sancti - The sign of the cross

Magandang Umaga - Good morning

Muchos Gracias - Thank you very much!

Pangako - Promise

Sabagay - Come to think about it.

Caramba - a spanish expression used to denote strong feelings

Las Islas de la Filipinas y los Indios - The Islands of the Philippines and the Indios

TAHIMIK! - It means silent, my it can also be used as a command; SHUT UP! SILENT! (thanks han DJ!)


	8. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE:

I feel that in order to fully appreciate this chapter, one must listen to this beautiful kundiman called "LULAY".

(www)(dot)youtube(dot)(com)/watch?v=MRRVOHI5-bw

(www)(dot)imeem(dot)(com)/vicnmel2007/music/7d2EdZOc/various_artist_lulay/

Haha! Another mai hime character makes her presence known! *drumrolls* Of course, given the fact that traditional Filipino names are syllabic, some Japanese names fit in perfectly with the unhispanized culture such as NATSUKI KUGA and HARADA. RUSHED CHAPTER! Forgive me!!! The lantern parade istaking up much of my time!

-

Han DJ: Natawa naman ako dun! Hahaha! Uy, e di summary na lang basahin mo :D. Mhmm..the food sucked dun sa conference – PANCIT NANAMAN! Yung limang pisong lucky me pa. Sa probinsiya ka nakakita ng bruha? Ayos ah…rak en rol kapatid!

Ahhh, oh well mabuhay kayo ng mga kapatid mo!

Shiznats: Gracias gracias for the reviews senorita!

Urooj: Salamat :D.

Dreamshadower: I hope this chapter clarifies a few things for you. And salamat for the review and for reading this story. :D

E.M Praetorian: Elder master your reviews never fail to brighten up my day! Maraming salamat!

TO EVERYONE ELSE who reads this story MARAMING MARAMING SALAMAT HO!

DICTIONARY IS BELOW THE PAGE!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**FANNING THE FLAMES (PAGPAPALIYAB SA APOY)**

-

**-**

It was early in the morning. Too early indeed! And Don Perfecto groggily slouched on his chair with half lidded eyes. The hot cup of kape barako in front of him was his sole source of energy for the don had not slept through the night. Why, it was impossible to sleep! He had been going through paper after paper – reading, rereading, and writing commentaries here and there. And just when he was about to rest his poor aching back on his soft, soft bed and close his tired, tired eyes – Knock knock knock! And he got up and marched downstairs towards the _sala_ grouchily. And when he opened the door, the poor guwardiya sibil was shocked for the Don looked like an angry cat; a grumpy old cat ready to pounce on its prey! So he hastily handed Don Viola the telegram in his hand and tripped over his tongue again and again as he explained that the governador heneral had called for an emergency meeting and that Don Perfecto, along with several members of the royal cabinet, were required to attend the meeting at the Palacio del Gobernador.

And so Don Perfecto sat in his seat with his tail coat wrinkled as his ears received a good homily – a heated sermon from the governador heneral who was fuming with anger. He gazed at the paper in front of him. _Diyablos_! Why must he be forced to sign this wretched piece of shit? It was madness! The friars were simply paranoid! The militia was once again being reckless! Imagine! Storm all the houses in Manila without warning or permission from the people! Che! He could not even stomach the thought of it!

-

"Señor Viola, Perfecto!" the governador heneral said the name with much venom that Don Perfecto suddenly became alive, alert, and awake.

"Perfecto, it has come to my attention that certain rebellious individuals, particularly those who we have been chasing for almost two hundred years, have now converted into Christianity and are living in Manila. Their sudden conversion has greatly…disturbed me. They hid themselves in the mountains so perfectly that even the _Igorot_ spies that we've hired were not able to locate them."

"So we stopped hunting them for about seventeen years and then suddenly they come out of their hiding places, change their names, and swear oath to the King of Spain and then walk around in Manila as free men! Doesn't it bother you that this happened so quickly? That this….they! they suddenly went down from the mountains and surrendered to the authorities when we weren't even pursuing them!" The governador heneral continued after drinking a sip of steaming hot kape barako from his mug.

"I don't understand Señor Blanco…aren't you pleased that these savages have now realized the power of madre Espanya over—"

"**PUNYETO! THAT IS NOT THE POINT!"** The governador heneral growled as he pounded the long rectangular table with his swollen fists. The other cabinet members' eyes were fixed on Don Perfecto who sat in his seat like a school boy getting lectured by a terror professor.

"Well Perfecto, Oh great great Señor Viola from Sevilla, the fact is that these people have been fighting for independence for three hundred years and they're like the moros! All these Indios – Caramaba! Madre de dios, they are all like the moros! They fight like the moors! They kill, kill, kill without regret and fight, fight, fight to the death! So it truly surprises me my Sevillian muchacho, that in a blink of an eye, when we least expected it, they come down from the mountains and…well they give up!"

The governador angrily walked around the room like a solider marching through the battle field.

"And so the population in Manila increases and just when we're about to celebrate our victory over the rebels – BOOM! Fire fire everywhere!!! Tulisans charging at us! From where? We do not know! The mountains are too far away Perfecto! You have to walk through thick woods just to get to the mountains so how is it that the tulisans managed to get away from the destructions that they made in just a few seconds? Eh? Answer my question Don Inteligente."

-

It was during these very few instances that Don Perfecto faltered to give a cogent response or even think of a valid argument. And so he sputtered out incompressible words that made the governador heneral stop in his tracks, march towards him and -

-

"**BECAUSE THEY ARE ALREADY LIVING IN MANILA**, **HIJO DE PUTA!!!" **The governador was a lion and Don Perfecto sank in his seat like a helpless little kitten.

"And now those friars – Those Friars! Blast those Pharisees! Damn them all! Damn them all! They are sending message to the viceroy of Mexico that we have been taking our jobs for granted! And let me tell you this, Perfecto! Know that those cowardly friars are squirming in fear and if we do not make them feel secure again; then you and I hermano, you and I will go back to Espanya – AS FOOLS! AS TRAITORS! TODAS PERFECTO, TODAS!"

"So unless we all agree with this plan, until we give the soldiers the right and the authority to use force to secure this nation and until you agree sign that paper, we might as well consider ourselves dead meat!"

A pause.

"Do you understand me, Perfecto?"

"_Si_ Governador…I completely understand."

"So what are you waiting for? Eh? _Feliz Navidad_? Sign the fucking paper, NOW!" The governador slammed his fist on the table once again, spilling a few cups of coffee.

"But governador! It would be unfair for the innocent people. Those guwardiyas – well I hope that I do not offend you señor, but they do get a little rough when it comes to-" Don Viola tried to reason out to no avail.

"Perfecto, these Indios are farmers by day and warriors by night! You cannot trust any of these Indios! Muerda! So the friars are correct! The Sevillian Perfecto Valiente Viola is a woman masquerading as a big tough politician - complete with mustache!"

And this time, Perfecto Viola was insulted! He wanted to take off the white glove of his right hand and slap! Slap the governador heneral! My, what a poor excuse for a man this governador heneral was! Stooping down to _ad hominems_ just to get him to sign the paper and madre de dios, it works! It works because he is higher! Because he is sovereign! God…my god! How he wanted to spit at the governador's angry face. These wicked thoughts ran in his head as he grabbed the plume and furiously dipped it in the bottle of ink before him.

-

**_Perfecto Valiente Viol_**

**_-_**

He paused and breathed in deeply. His conscience was eating him from inside and slowly, with shaking hands, he regrettably added the letter 'a' to his surname, and handed the vile piece of paper to the governador heneral.

"Do not feel bad, Perfecto. After all, you are doing this for the glory of God and Espanya."

'_For the glory of Espanya.' _

'_For the glory of God.'_

And the meeting ended.

-

* * *

The strings of the Banduria vibrated as the musician gently plucked the copper cords. The notes fluttered around the air like colorful butterflies – exploding into small rainbows as the melody progressed into a harmonious piece.

Natsuki sat by the window pane, reading a slightly crumpled newspaper. She was reading a piece of poetry and by Bathala and the heavens above! With each word, the fervor to fight for freedom grew in her Filipino heart!

"**Aling pag-ibig pa ang hihigit kaya  
sa pagkadalisay at magkadakila  
Gaya ng pag-ibig sa tinubuang lupa?"**

"Need I remind you that you should be doing something rather musical right now, Narcissa?"

"Harada, if you don't want me to start calling you by your 'other name', I suggest that you quit bugging me." She replied without even looking at the woman talking to her.

"Oh-ho! You fail to see that we are in the presence of…" Harada bent down and continued with a soft voice, "…Christians? Or do you want to be excommunicated, _Datu_ Kuga?"

"Hmph! Peste!" Natsuki barked as she folded the newspaper.

"Remember…you're name has not yet been cleared from the wanted list." Harada remarked coyly as she smiled at Natsuki.

"Thanks for the advice. Now get lost."

"Haay…_ikaw talaga_…so stubborn!"

"Psst! Blue uniforms – Incoming!" And quickly but silently, they all grabbed their musical instruments and sat at their respective seats. Harada began to apply rosin on her cello's bow; Natsuki immediately grabbed the guitar beside her and thrummed its strings. One of the members of the Rondalla, Guillermo, stood up and opened the door for the Spanish soldiers.

"Magandang tanghali ho, mga señor."

"Magandang tanghali." The lieutenant replied with a stern look on his face. "Everyone, I am very sorry to disturb your practice, but we shall have to take a quick look around. I assure you that this is for your own good!"

And all at once six fully armed men entered the house. Natsuki slowly reached for the newspaper; careful not to be noticed by any of the men, and then she slid it underneath the music sheet in front of her. The members of the rondalla began to talk among themselves_. 'They didn't even show us a warrant!' 'Ang kakapal ng mukha! This is private property!' 'And they expect us to work hard for the governador heneral! Tsk tsk.'_

"As you were!" The lieutenant shouted. He stood in the middle of the room as the other soldiers carelessly opened every single door, cabinet, casket and locker in the house. It was as if a tornado entered the house – clothes were everywhere, some of the china ware lay broken on the floor, the porcelain figurines were shattered to tidbits. Ay! What a mess! What a mess it was indeed!

Nevertheless the violinist slowly strung her violin with her bow; the guitarists plucked the strings of their instrument in rhythm, Harada's cello began to make low soothing melodies; and then the soprano stood in front, fixing her saya as she gazed at the lieutenant with cold eyes and sang:

'_Anong laking hirap kung pagkaisipin.' _Crash! Cling! There goes Guillermo's favorite figurine. "Break that jar open!" the lieutenant ordered. Crack! The _tapayan_ was reduced to powdery nuggets of dried clay.

'_Ang gawing umibig sa babaeng mahinhin'_"Lieutenant! This chest is locked!" BANG! The rondalla players almost jumped in their seats for the lieutenant had shot the chest's iron bolt open with his revolver.

'_Ligaya ng buhay; babaeng sakdal inam' BANG! CRASH! CLANG! WHACK! _They didn't even care to look at whatever it was. Harada's playing became more passionate, the guitars became quicker; the soprano's voice grew higher in pitch.

WHACK! WHACK! BANG! CLASH! CLING! CLANG! CRAAAaackkk!!

'Ang halaga niya'y di matutumbasan. Kahinhinan niya'y tanging kayamanan!' A cresendo of music and noises.

The song ended as the soldiers marched away from the chaos they had created like innocent school boys. Guillermo gently placed his mandolin on his seat and stood up with his hands tucked in his pants' pockets. He scanned the room with sad eyes and then he spun around in his heels and gave his band mates a heartbreaking smile.

"Well…_salamat sa Bathala_, no one got dragged into Fort Santiago." He said as he began to pick up the small pieces of broken chinaware on the floor.

'_I'll go get the broom.' 'Be careful of the glass shards.' 'Kainis…this tapayan is a family heirloom!' _Everyone else stood up to clean the mess, save for Harada and Natsuki who still sat at their respective chairs with eyes fixated on the mess before them.

-

"Close call…where's the kalayaan?" Harada asked as she fixed her glasses. The white polo she wore was slightly wrinkled so she began to straighten it; folding her sleeves and releasing the tan arms from the white cloth's firm hold.

"Underneath my lyric sheet." Natsuki replied. The sudden intrusion shocked her a little and so the tone of her voice was dull and impassive.

"Where did you hide the other newspapers?" Harada was fixing her black skirt this time.

"Inside the 'secret' pocket of Guillermo's mandolin."

"Senoh and I will be distributing those later, right?" Chie asked as she began to comb her shoulder length hair with her hands

"Of course you idiot! Unless you want to spread the kalayaan now and get caught by the guwardiyas! _sira ulo_." Natsuki gruffly replied as she flicked her hair with her right hand. And then she was silenced by the memory of crimson eyes. How beautiful! How surreal they seemed to be! Her slightly calloused fingers skillfully plucked the chords of her guitar.

.

_Lulay_

_-_

_

* * *

_

The music room softly vibrated as the sweet, serene melody created by Shizuru's piano, filled the area. Her slender fingers elegantly pressed key after key; note after note, with much precision.

'_Kahinhinan niya'y tanging kayamanan.'_

'_Kahinhinan niya'y tanging kayamanan.' _

She stopped playing.

The piece was a kundiman; a love song about modest, charming maidens. And yet a woman's voice was more suited for this particular kundiman – not a male voice. She chuckled at this realization. _'Natsuki, why do you constantly haunt me? Why is that you seem to be everywhere?_'

For indeed, the face; Caramba! That beautiful face! It haunted her to no end! She could not think of anything else but Natsuki. And although it was a nightmare that she dreamt of, Natsuki was there; standing before her in moonlit elegance, when she sat at her desk, she was not listening to any of the lessons at all for she was thinking of Natsuki.

Ahay! How her heart wanted to sing as she cherished the sweet memory; the electrifying pleasure that those slightly calloused fingers gave her as she took Shizuru's hand in hers! How she longed to hear that husky low voice – Such sweet music it was to her!

The chapel's bells began to toll once again and Shizuru heard the faint sounds of the student's feet as they all scrambled downstairs. The footsteps were accompanied by the nuns' monotonous lectures on 'politeness' but as usual, everyone was too excited to go home and so they hurriedly rushed towards the gates where the kalesas were lined up like rainbow colored ants. Shizuru sat in front of the dark brown piano; smiling cheerfully as she held a single purple flower in her hands. _'The flower is most fortunate'_ she giggled.

-

_Lulay_

-

* * *

"_B-but I have a permit for that! I – NO! Señor please be careful with that!" "Do not take my son away!" "No! Not fort Santiago! Inay! Inay!" _the soldiers, in tens, marched through the cobble stone streets of manila. Their footsteps could not be distinguished from the loud beating of drums as they strode through the dusty streets with polished muskets and dark blue uniforms. They entered the stylized houses by force, threatening anyone who resisted by aiming their shiny silver pistols at the cowering occupant.

Soon many people were being dragged out of their houses for: 'treason!' '_For disobeying the law!' 'For possession of weapons!' _And the pitiful sounds of wailing filled the city of Maynila as beaten, bruised, bleeding bodies of young and old men and women were hauled across the cobble stone streets; their skin lacerated by the sharp uneven stones, and although they fell on their knees, begged, and cried their eyes out; the soldiers carried on with their operation. Some even took pleasure in beating up the civilians and some destroyed the citizens' properties for game.

And such a sight it was! Such a horrible site it was to see; that when Natsuki and Harada saw the ruckus, they felt such grief! Such terrible terrible anguish! Such anger, oh such anger it was that welled in their chests! They hid in the darkness of a nearby alley, watching the unbearable sight with hate filed eyes.

And then a woman in a simple baro't saya with long, dark brown hair came running towards them. When Harada recognized the approaching figure and when the woman was merely a few millimeters away from her, the two engulfed each other in a sweet embrace.

-

"What is going on?!" Natsuki asked. The fury was evident in her voice.

"They are searching the houses for weapons and nationalistic Paraphernalia!" Senoh answered as she slowly pulled away from the embrace.

"_Naku_…This is not good." Harada commented as she straightened Senoh's red saya.

"The Printing Press…" Natsuki mumbled to herself. And then her eyes flashed a vivid shade of green and she spoke in a commanding tone. "Senoh, quietly warn all the _katipuneros_ that you see. Tell them to 'hide their handkerchiefs'. Harada, tell all the members of the kapatiran to gather at the sacred grove at sundown. Our time is running up…I'll go to kalye Lavezares to warn Dr. Valenzuela. Go now and be careful!"

"O-opo, _Datu_ Kuga." Harada answered, apparently amazed by the sudden changed in Natsuki's demeanor. She saw fire burning in the green eyes of the beautiful Natsuki Kuga, and she could not help smiling to herself in adoration. _'The mark of a true leader.' _

And with a flick of black hair, and waving red sarong; Natsuki was gone.

-

* * *

"Señorita Viola, are you sure you're all right?" Currito asked. Concern was etched all over his face and Shizuru could not help admiring the solider for his gentleness.

"I'm fine Currito. Please do not worry about me." She assured Currito with a smile.

"Muchos Gracias for accompanying me here, Currito." She added as she turned her head towards the carriage's window.

"Think nothing of it, señorita." Currito said as he stroke the auburn side burns on his face with the palm of his hand. Shizuru watched as the carriage passed the lush green forests outside the city of Manila. The small nipa houses scattered all over the rural area were smaller and fragile compared to the stylish stone houses in the city, and yet their unusual shapes amazed her. And she wondered what Natsuki's house was like. When they had reached the local bulwagan, which was merely a cal y canto house standing in the middle of the road, Currito instructed the kutsero to turn right on the next corner. After a few minutes of riding through jagged paths, they had reached their destination.

"Tao po! Ginang Ablay?" Currito knocked on the small wooden door of the hut as Shizuru stood beside him, admiring the verdant scenery surrounding them.

"Who is it?"

"This is Currito Lopez, do you remember?"

The small door creaked as it opened and the old babaylan stood before Shizuru and Currito, still clad in her sacrosanct _patadyong_, even though the authorities had forbidden her from carrying out her old rituals.

"Ginang Ablay, this is Señorita Shizuru Viola."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Ginang Ablay." Shizuru slightly bowed to the babaylan and the old woman smiled at her toothily before bowing back in an unusual manner: she raised her right hand, kneeled slowly and then bowed her head.

"Ahh! it is an honor, it is an honor. Come now, sit! I will just get you children some hot cocoa."

"Ay, Ginang Ablay, do not trouble yourself." Shizuru politely stated as she entered the small nipa hut.

"Ahay! It's no trouble at all! Come now, sit sit!" the babaylan gestured towards the two short chairs made of dark yantok wood on the right corner of the room. She then walked towards the kitchen. Shizuru took this moment to catch her breath and she scanned the room with her crimson eyes, taking note of the wooden ornaments and the geometrical designs carved on the hut's sturdy ceiling. The babaylan returned after a few minutes with two mugs of hot steaming cocoa.

-

"Hmm. So you are the lovely daughter of Don Perfecto Viola. My, my…what brings you here child?" She said as she handed Shizuru her beverage.

"I'm sorry to bother you Ginang Ablay, but I'm conducting a study about the different legends of this land. I was hoping that you – "

"Odooyy! Such strange eyes…pula! Pula! Pula! Like blood! Wondrous eyes, wondrous indeed!"

"Salamat ho, Ginang Ablay." She smiled cheerfully.

"Mhmm. How is the cocoa, Currito? I usually make the cocoa extra bitter."

"Oh! It's great! Its' great! Salamat." Currito spluttered out in between slurps.

"Mhmm…now young lady with eyes redder than blood, what do you seek? What do you seek?"

"I would like to hear about the muse of the river, Ginang Ablay."

-

Currito coughed upon hearing the word 'river' for he was suddenly reminded of the gruesome cadaver that his comrade dissected a few days ago. And he imagined that it was walking towards him; its liver and intestines falling out of its split abdomen like uncooked, bloody sausages. He drowned the tormenting image away by swallowing a big amount of the hot cocoa.

-

"A long, long time ago, when the earth was still young and newly made by Bathala; the river was merely a stretch of lifeless water. Nilad flowers did not grow on it and fish did not swim underneath its waves. The people had to travel far, far away from the plains just to catch fish." The babaylan said as she cracked a betel nut open.

"And then she came; before the morning escaped from the night's embrace; before the land breeze could awaken the sun with its warm kiss; she arose from the stars and descended upon the earth like a comet – like a beautiful comet during the twilight."

She placed it in her mouth and chewed it with much gusto.

"She is none other than Sinag-tala, the goddess of the night, the muse of the stars and the moon, the redeemer in the darkness!"

.

'_This stands for the moon – buwan. The light of the night, redeemer in the darkness.' _

.

"Her beauty was beyond comparison. Ahay! She was more radiant than the stars, more ethereal than the light of the moon! Her hair was darker than the night, more fluid than any body of water!"

"I have come to bring life to the river! She announced and she washed and combed her hair by the river banks and Lo and behold! Fish sprung forth from the bottom of the dark river! And in the morning, the small buds of the Nilad flower were found scattered all over the bank! And everyone worshipped Sinagtala…Ahay! the ground that she threaded was sacred; the air that she exhaled was divine! And wherever she walked people bowed, people fell on their knees, raised their arms and bowed! Oh no one was worthy of Sinagtala's attention. No one!"

"She was beautiful, kind…and despite the fact that she lived amongst mortal men, she seemed to be so distant, as if her only friend in the world was the river itself; the river that she consecrated every single day!"

.

'_beautiful, kind…distant...Natsuki' _She was reminded of Natsuki again, and of the feeling of skin against skin…_heaven…_

.

"And then one faithful night, when all was quiet; when the moon came out of the heavens to play with her star children, when Sinagtala stood by the banks of the river Pasig; gazing at the holy water with her brilliant eyes; three brave datus came out of the bushes. They were armed with spears, kris' and kalasags! They were in battle armor and they glared at Sinagtala with lustful eyes – Ahay! How cruel how lecherous these young men were!"

"And they asked her to marry them. Odoy! They asked a goddess to marry them! Such fools! Such fools! And when she refused they charged at her! How brave! Ay! How brave! But what fools! What fools! With a mere flick of her raven hair, habagat the sea breeze, Sinagtala's pet and servant, had transformed into his true form – a bestial wolf with breath colder than ice and death! And the earth shook upon habagat's howling! And the young datus fell instantly, bleeding to death upon the banks of the Pasig as they gazed up at Sinagtala who looked down upon them with cold, unforgiving eyes.

"And in the morning, the people found the corpses of the foolish young men. And they wept! Ahay! such weeping it was, such weeping it was! And to Sinagtala's surprise, the people became an angry mob! 'How can you do this Sinagtala?!' they all asked. 'How can you kill our datus? Now who lead our barangays?!' and they all shouted insults at her. And then at once the sun descended from the firmament, the sky darkened, the moon arose, the star sparkled and Sinagtala was engulfed by a glorious golden light. 'You ungrateful, miserable fools!' She cried out in disgust – her voice cackled like thunder in her rage. And she stepped on the reflection of the moon on the Pasig river, and with a blinding flash of light, She was gone!"

-

"Oh so there is no muse of the river?" Currito asked before taking a sip of hot cocoa from his cup.

"Oh no, no, no my child! For Sinagtala was too kind...or perhaps too attached to the sacred river, that during the night; she arises from the waves as habagat calls to her. And in her moon boat, in her magnificent golden boat, she sails the river – blessing it so that it may continue to live and give life to the people. In the morning, she returns to the sacred cave near the Pasig. For you see, dearest, ancient caves are pathways or passages that connect the diwatas with the mortal world."

"So it is true that all the drowned men that we found a few days ago sought after the muse!" Currito declared loudly.

"With the coming of conquistador and cross, the muse disappeared!" The babaylan replied with a confused look on her face.

"Ginang Ablay, do you believe that Sinagtala has truly abandoned the river?" Shizuru asked. The babaylan stared at Currito with questioning eyes.

"I assure you Ginang Ablay that Currito is a trusthworthy man and not a single word shall escape this nipa hut." Shizuru guaranteed and Currito raised his right hand as a sign of allegiance.

-

"Yes, dearest child. For you see, no one has seen or felt the muse ever since those blasphemous Spanish priests condemned the old religion."

"If I may differ, Ginang Ablay, the muse has been seen sailing the river at night." Shizuru said before taking a sip of cocoa from her mug.

"Since when?"

"Just a few days ago." Currito replied as he drank the last drops of the bitter sweet brew from his mug.

.

'_Natsuki, when did you have your name changed?'_

'_Five days ago.'_

.

"In fact, five days ago, a man just drowned himself. The people kept insisting that the poor chap went after the muse." Sizuru felt a cold chill run down her spine and then she remembered the cryptic words that the muse told her when they first met.

"When the soul departs from the body and it is deemed to have done the highest good, then it becomes one with nature and unto the element from which Bathala forged the soul, it shall return."

The babaylan smiled at Shizuru "Pag-aanito…"

"Come again, Ginang Ablay?"

"So you are well aware of the teachings of the ancient religion? Ahay! How wise how wise! I suppose cleverness is a mark of a politician's daughter, eh? Pag-aanito! Pag-aanito! _Ako'y babalik sa lupa ngunit ang kaluluwa ko'y sasanib sa apoy, sa dagat, at sa hangin."_

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but those words came from a friend of mine. I do not have the slightest idea of what pag-aanito is." She slightly pouted.

-

"My body shall return to the soil from which it has been made but my soul shall return to the fire, to the sea, to the wind from which I have been forged from."

"You see child, we humans are a part of nature and as a part of nature we have within our souls, a trickle of the elements: fire, water, wind, and earth. Each person's soul is entrusted with an element befitting him. Now upon death, when a soul is worthy to descend into a higher form of existence or when the soul has done a most heroic deed or lived virtuously, Bathala allows the soul to become one with the element within his/herself. This is Pag-aanito."

"To be one with nature is to become a spirit of nature and spirits of nature are what we call anito. I for one, am a disciple of the wind and upon death, if I, hopefully, achieve the standards to ascend to this plane of existence, then I shall become a daughter of the wind. An Anito of the wind."

-

Silence.

-

"It's getting pretty late, señorita…Your papa might get the impression that we are…"

"Yes Currito, thank you very much for reminding me."

And they bade the old woman 'fare thee well' and thanked her for the stories and for the delicious cocoa. Shizuru stared out the window not because she was admiring the scenery. She was confused! And she sought answers, not more cryptic questions! Is Natsuki Sinagtala? If so, then why is the goddess confined in mortal flesh – Ay! Such beautiful sweet, sweet mortal flesh! And what of the pag-aanito? Caramba! Why did the muse tell her of the Pag-aanito? Why dear God, why?

* * *

It was already dark when they had reached the walled city of Manila. The city was darker and not a single light flickered in the darkness, save for the moon that smiled down upon her mischievously. The capital was covered by an invisible shroud of gloominess that as she and Currito walked through the cobble stone streets, unnoticing the tiny bits of scraped flesh and dried blood that had caked on the floors, she felt lonely, she felt as if she needed to be comforted – _by Natsuki…_

"Currito, my house is only a few blocks away. We should part ways now or papa might see us and the silly dear might chase you with a pistol in his hand. Oh Currito, how can I ever repay you for your kindness?" She laughed mirthlessly.

"By going home safely, I suppose. Good night, señorita Viola."

And they parted ways. He, trudging through the cobble stoned paths towards Intramuros. And she, walking through the muddy banks of the river Pasig, tracing the steps that she took during that faithful night when the moon shone brightly above them like a golden disk, and the stars sparkled gleefully like diamonds in Natsuki's hair.

Natsuki was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps tonight, she is not the muse. Perhaps she is somewhere else! Perhaps she is…

'_She returns to the sacred cave near the Pasig. For you see, dearest, ancient caves are pathways or passages that connect the diwatas with the mortal world.'_

And so she had lifted the hem of her skirt and walked quickly towards the sacred cave near the Malacañang palace. And when she had reached the cave, the sacred resting place of her muse; light of the night; redeemer in the darkness, she called out with a soft voice:

"Natsuki…"

Not a single sound.

"Natsuki." A bit louder. And her echo answered her back.

And then she saw a flickering light, a flashing of yellow through the darkness. And she carefully walked towards it. Step after step the light grew brighter, bigger and then suddenly she felt something cold.

And through the darkness a million hands arose from the solid walls of the caves. And they grabbed her, and they covered her mouth, held her hands, embraced her slim waist, clutched her ankles and she could not move! She could not move! God help her she was rendered helpless by those hands – those vile hands! Santa Maria! She tried to scream but one hand was covering her mouth; almost suffocating her. And then suddenly, more hands covered her body.

And her world turned black.

-

-

-

* * *

DICTIONARY:

sala - living room

Igorots - highlanders, an ethnic group in the mountains of the Cordillera

Punyeto - a spanish curse

Hijo de puta - Son of a bitch

Feliz Navidad - Christmas

Diyablos - devils

Todas- DEAD!

Datu - ruler of a barangay. A barangay is a community usually made of 30+ families.

Ikaw talaga - you...

Magandang Tanghali - good afternoon!; literally translates to "Good early afternoon" because tanghali is the early afternoon - just a few hours after morning. 10:00 - 12:00 in particular ;3

Ang kakapal ng mukha! - suck thick faces!; shameless!

tapayan - Filipino jar.

Salamat sa Bathala - Thank Bathala!; thank heavens!; thank God!

Naku- Oh!; Oh dear!

Bulwagan - auditorium, place of gathering, town hall

Patadyong- a long intricately designed cloth wrapped around the body like a toga.

Tao Po – Anyone?; hello anybody home?

Kris – South East Asian blade. It is usually wavy and it is a stabbing sword.

Kalasag – Filipino shield. It is very big and can usually cover a whole person.

Pula - Red

Ginang - madam

Aling - Madam/Ma'am. The root word is Ale and the suffix 'ng' is added when a name is used after Ale, such as Aling Ablay.

-

*The Kalayaan is the Newspaper of the Katipunan that the secret society used to propagate its teahings to win more adherents to its side. It was located in Kalye Lavezares, San Nicolas (Lavezartes Street, San Nicolas) and was managed by Dr. Pio Valenzuela who is a Katipunero, himself. The first two thousand copies were published in January 18, 1896 but since the authorities made it hard for the katipuneros to spread the papers, it took about three months before all the copies were distributed throughout Luzon.

*The poem that Natsuki was reading in none other than "Pagibig sa Tinubuang Lupa" by Andres Bonifacio. Here is the translation:

_What love could be greater and more beatiful;_

_Than love for the mother land?_

_Nothing else! no love can be greater!_

*The song played by shizuru and the rondalla group is none other than Lulay. Here is a brief translation of the lines used *DO FORGIVE MY SUCKY TRANSLATION!

_To love a humble maiden is a great hardship;_

_The joy of a life is a humble maiden; _

_She is priceless! Her virtue is her treasure. _


	9. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTES:

This goes to anyone and I mean ANYONE who is searching about the city of MANILA in the internet. Please do not believe the information written in WIKIPEDIA about the PRE COLONIAL HISTORY of manila. It is such sick crap.

Kieli: Salamat for everything! I'd hug you right now if only my arms could stretch towards the other end of the planet….okay, that would be freaky *erases the idea*.Thanks for the nitpick! I just thought it was cool to always have the phrase at the end.

Han DJ: e-eng! wrong! something much deeper :3. Acutally, di ko pa napapanuod yung tenchi muyo e. haha. Pero pramis, di ganun yung kwento.

Blue IV- Whoa! a review from you? awesome! thank you very much

Shiznats: aha...yes..it means.. *coughmalereproductiveoragencough*. Salamat for reading :)

DreamShadower: I am very very grateful for all your comments! Yes you're right about duran and that's why I applauded you for noticing the wind in the past chapters.

E.M PRAETORIAN: Elder Master, your fics and your kind words truly inspire me to continue. Once again, thank you very much.

WARNING: DRABBLE HEAVY due to tons of Shiznat interaction. DICTIONARY IS BELOW THE PAGE.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**THE PASSION AND THE FURY (PAGIBIG AT GALIT)**

-

-

-

_'So this how it feels like to be blind.'_ She said to herself as she lied down – she supposed she was lying down for she felt the coldness of the jagged stones against her back. She tried to move her hands but something was holding her back – _hands_? No. She struggled against the restraints, feeling the roughness of the material against her wrists. _Ropes, then._

She heard the solid walls of the cave whisper to one another strange, strange words that she could not understand. The words slipped through unseen mouths like the dark liquid that gushed underneath the somber, cold floor of the cave. She rolled on her side and felt the frosty kisses of the rocks on her cheek. She wanted to scream out, to call out for help. But who was she to call? Currito? He was gone! There were too many hands and poor, poor, poor Currito would lose to them. Papa? The poor old man does not stand a chance against these – these vile hands! And then she remembered her face, those glorious eyes that sparkled dreamily like the stars, the face that outshone the beauty of the moon.

'_Natsuki…please save me.' _The hands reached out to her again. She could not see them. She could only hear their quick movements – their arms swooshing like birds in flight and she felt the cold icy breath of death on her face; her throat soundlessly shrieked when the hands fell on her body; a multitude of cold fingers wriggled against and encircled her body and she was being lifted off of the ground; she was being carried away from the somber embrace of the cold walls of the cave.

They continued to whisper amongst themselves. The whispers got louder, louder, Louder, LOUDER --

-

"Shizuru." Her heart wanted to sing out in praise. _'Natsuki' _The horrible darkness that engulfed her had now turned into a vibrant shade of viridian; the hard, cold, rocks of the cave had dissolved into soft, damp green grass whereupon she was now lying comfortably, staring into the green eyes of her savior. She did not even know if her eyes we're closed or if the darkness simply melted away from her vision.

Slightly calloused fingers began to undo the ropes around her wrists. She felt the coldness of their tips, the sharpness of their nails on her skin. And she was stunned, she was petrified! she suddenly felt the need to feel those pliant fingers, she needed to feel the warm palm of the hands against her face and just…just-

"Shi-Shizuru! Are you alright? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Natsuki I-" She sputtered out, recovering from the trance. Suddenly the slightly calloused fingers were on her face, brushing away the dark brown tresses that fell on her forehead, and then gently massaging her cheeks. "Natsuki…" She wanted to melt underneath the soft gentle action.

"I was just on my way home and then I passed this cave and I thought you might be here so I came to check on you but –"

"You were unconscious." Natsuki said with a soft caring look on her face. The hands were still there – kneading her soft cheek gently: lovingly.

"…Hands…there were hands everywhere, Natsuki, and they grabbed me! Just like the ones that took you away when we first met at the river." Shizuru continued as she straightened the wrinkled and soiled fabric of her white Filipiniana.

"You must've been dreaming. Come now, I'll walk you home. All this talk of nonsense doesn't suit you." Had she been dreaming? She could not believe it…it felt so real: the coldness of the rocks, the strange whispers, the gushing waters underneath the cave, the hands – the HANDS! It was real! There was no denying it! They had grabbed her – then darkness! But then she thought about it again and after a few minutes it all seemed to be a fading memory, a mere vision in her sleep; nonsensical objects that dreamers see in their visits to their own minds. Perhaps she had been sleeping all along. But how did she get there?

It did not matter anyway. Not now- not now that Natsuki was standing before her and offering her hand in a chivalrous fashion! God, My God! if that was a dream, then now – NOW was to good to be true! And their palms pressed against each other as she took the hand in hers and stood up gracefully.

They walked through the muddy plains; crushing the knee-high talahibs and kataka-taka's as they went. The dark clouds shrouded the moon; preventing it's other worldly light from spilling on the sky. The stars were not present either; slumbering beneath the vast formless blanket of ghostly gray that hid their mother from the mortal earth.

-

"Shizuru…don't look for me." Natsuki's husky voice broke the stillness of the night.

"And why is that, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, perplexed by Natsuki's odd request.

"Just...don't get too close to me. I-it's not safe."

"Why so?"

"It's just not…" Shizuru giggled at the serious expression on Natsuki's face. "Oi! Stop laughing! I'm serious!"

"_Patawad_, Natsuki, you make the most adorable facial expressions and I cannot help myself." Natsuki simply grunted at this and Shizuru covered her mouth with her right hand to put an end to her snickering.

"But I understand. Natsuki simply dislikes me and she thinks I'm a bother." She continued; faking a frown which caused Natsuki's face to twist in distress.

"You are not a bother and I do not dislike you!" Natsuki said aloud as she turned around to face Shizuru.

"Oh? Then why doesn't she want me to be close to her?" She asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Because!" She paused; taking in a huge chunk of the chilled midnight air before continuing with her speech. "Because it just isn't right. Shizuru, you…" Natsuki could not continue. It was too much! She could not bear to say such cruel, cruel words to this person. _'You're supposed to be my enemy…'_

_-  
_

"You were saying?" Shizuru asked; interrupting Natsuki's thoughts.

"Oh nevermind! Just don't get too close, do you understand?" Natsuki asked in a sharp tone.

"Frankly speaking, I do not understand. But yes, I shall try my best not to get too close to Natsuki."

"Good." Natsuki remarked with a smirk.

"Yes, great." Shizuru sarcastically replied as she flashed a confident smile at Natsuki

"Excellent!" Natsuki replied with twitched brows and an annoyed smile on her face.

"Mhmm! _Mahusay_!" Shizuru nodded in agreement. She continued to smile innocently at Natsuki.

"Indeed!" Natsuki spat out as she continued to make her away through the tall grass. For reasons that she herself could not comprehend; she felt annoyed by Shizuru's reply. Why is she being so amiable? She was supposed to say no! Natsuki knew that she should be happy that Shizuru agreed to her request, so why was she angered by Shizuru's consent?

-

"Oi Shizuru! What's wrong with you?" Natsuki asked when she realized that Shizuru was now two feet away from her.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Natsuki. I am simply distancing myself from you." Shizuru calmly replied. A vein wanted pop out of Natsuki's forehead.

"Why the hell are you doing that? Oi! Get back here!" She barked in frustration.

"Because Natsuki told me to!" Shizuru replied cheerfully.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! You instructed me not to get too close to you."

It was then that Natsuki realized that Shizuru had once again pinned her against a wall. Shizuru had once again made her eat her own words. Ah! Such a sly, sneaky woman Shizuru truly is! She could not tell the difference between sheer amusement and simple frustration right now and she swallowed her pride and sighed in exasperation.

"Oi! It's dangero- Ah! Fine! Shizuru, please come here."

Shizuru smiled mischievously and took a step.

"closer."

Three steps

"closer."

Six steps.

"Darn it, I said CLOSER!"

A flash of chestnut hair; white laces and-

"Ack! Shi-Shizuru!" Shizuru was right behind her; hugging her tightly. The pert red lips were pressed against Natsuki's left ear and she could feel and hear Shizuru's breathing.

"Is this...close enough, Natsuki?" The perfectly shaped lips arched into a devilish smile – Natsuki knew this for she felt the moist, satin flesh slightly press against the skin of her neck. She could feel the heat coming from the pale voluptuous body pressed against her back; the breasts, although covered by the silky white dress, were brushing against her arms. She shivered under their touch. _'Such temptation…' _

"Y-Yes! T-too close! Too close!" She blurted out as she struggled free. Her face flushed a bright shade of red and Shizuru, as usual, laughed heartily at her.

The soles of their sandals scraped against the cobble stone streets of the Walled City of Manila. _'Guwardiya Serano!!! Alas dose y medya!!_' The low voice broke the solemn, sacred silence that lingered in the midnight air. And Shizuru and Natsuki made their way past the tall ancient walls, across the cobble stone streets that buried the voices of the ancient kingdom underneath its heavy pressing weight, passing the stylish cal y canto houses that loomed over them like tall towers, disappearing under the shades of the medieval shadows that spilled upon the cobble stone floors like gigantic raven feathers, and reappearing under the faint light of the veiled moon.

-

"Shizuru what time does your father go to work?"

"Why do you ask, Natsuki?"

"W-well…I just…" Shizuru arched her eyebrows in suspicion and Natsuki blushed a deep shade of red as she stated her reason. "I just wanted to see you more often and well…if he sees me he might get angry at me for hanging out with you and he might forbid you from seeing me so…" And immediately, upon hearing that sweet, sweet confession, all her qualms faded away into oblivion and she wanted to kiss, kiss, kiss those lush, lush pink lips that indirectly spoke words of endearment to her.

"He leaves the house at five in the morning and he usually goes home at eight in the evening. But nowadays he's become very busy and so he often comes home between eleven and twelve o'clock in the evening"

"Oh…so I'll…" Shizuru knew what the next question was going to be.

"Natsuki may me see in the morning at seven before I go to school, and in the afternoon she may wait for me at the gates of La Concordia at exactly five o'clock."

"Okay then…doesn't your father get angry at you for going home at this hour of the night?"

"He trusts me and besides, I rarely go home late."

"So…who else lives in your house?"

"My mother and our two maids, Anita and Consolacion."

"And do they leave the house? B-because they shouldn't! It's dangerous to leave the house alone!" Natsuki furiously blushed again, earning a gentle laugh from the beautiful Shizuru Viola.

"I cannot agree with you more, Natsuki. Thankfully, although mother often visits her friends, Anita and Consolacion hardly leave the house.

"Good."

"Ara…my Natsuki is concerned about my safety…how very, very touching."

"Well of course I – wait. My? MY?! I'm **YOUR** Natsuki?!" Natsuki said in a voice that would put the guwardiya serano to shame.

"Aren't you?"

"To hell with you!" Natsuki growled and Shizuru pouted in reply.

"My Natsuki is so cruel!" Shizuru said as crocodile tears started to form in her crimson eyes.

"Shi-shizuru! I…" But Shizuru had covered her eyes with her hands as her shoulders rose and relaxed. _'She's crying?! Ack! Shit no…'_

"Shizuru, your Natsuki is sorry." Natsuki said in a gentle tone as she placed her hands on Shizuru's shoulders. And suddenly, the hands removed themselves from the 'teary' crimson eyes and before her mind could even register what was happening – Shizuru had pulled her into a deep embrace.

"I humbly accept my Natsuki's apology."

And she could not help smiling at this. _'After all, she can't see the smile on my face…'_

_-  
_

"Ara...A cute smile is plastered on my Natsuki's pretty face."

"**I AM NOT SMILING!"**

**  
-**

The lampposts flickered like dying fireflies as they continued to trudge down the dark, streets of Manila. One blushing, the other laughing, but both unmistakably in love.

-

* * *

-

Sunlight bathed the houses with its blazing rays of light. The city of Manila was once again awake; different faces, different races fill the cobble stones streets. Shizuru made her way through the thick crowds of busy city people; constantly nodding her head and smiling at everyone who greeted her with a 'Buenas Dias'.

She took a turn by a small garrison and was greeted by a woman's husky deep voice.

"Magandang umaga, Shizuru." Natsuki came out of her hiding place. A devilish smile crawled on her face. She was confident that she had taken the cunning woman by surprise.

"Magandang umaga, Narcissa." Shizuru said in a calm voice.

What? No shock? No widening crimson eyes? And Natsuki growled in disappointment as she crossed her arms on her chest.

-

"Narcissa told me that she wanted to see me during my free time so I am not the least bit surprised by her sudden appearance." Shizuru explained cheerfully. "But I am truly happy that she is true to her word. Perhaps she would like to accompany me to the Music shop?"

Natsuki nodded in agreement and they began to walk side by side towards the music shop near San Juan De Letran in Intramuros. They passed wave after wave of smiling, staring faces, clearly mesmerized by the remarkable beauty that both women possessed. And Shizuru, ever polite, ever perfect, smiled back at them while Natsuki, cold and unfeeling as always, scoffed and glared at the tides of faces that engulfed them as they turned corner after corner, passed street after street until they had reached the quaint music shop.

-

The little black bell on the door rang, announcing the arrival of two fine-looking customers. Guillermo rushed towards the entrance of the music shop, fixing his bow tie as he went.

"Buenas Dias señorita! How can I help you?" He asked breathily, trying to make good use of the mint chews that he had consumed a few minutes ago.

"Buenas Dias, ginoong?"

"Guillermo, señorita. Guillermo Flores at your service." He replied with a quick bow and to his delight, Shizuru gracefully curtsied back.

"Ginoong Guillermo, I would like to inquire abut the Stradivarius violin displayed at the front of your shop."

"Oh! The Stradivarius! Please wait here señorita." And at once Guillermo began to call out for his co-worker who quickly entered the room from the shop's backdoor, straightening her simple baro't saya as she approached the three standing figures.

"Florentina, please assist Señorita Viola." And the two women walked towards the back of the shop.

Once they were out of sight, the joyful smile on his face faded and Guillermo spun on heels to face Natsuki, who was fully clad in blue sarong and puruntong. He stood up straight, raised his right hand, and with eyes shut tight and face solemn with respect, bowed before the proud young woman.

"Magandang umaga ho, Datu Kuga." He said before raising himself from his courteous position.

"Magandang umaga rin, Guillermo."

"So its true! You did set her free! "He continued; covering his mouth with his right hand as he spoke.

"How did you know? You did not attend the meeting at the sacred grove last night."

"Harada told me." Natsuki's eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Ah…_sabi na nga ba e_. Harada as always."

"I trust that you have your reasons?" He asked as his eyes scanned the room for the return of the mestiza customer.

"Of course I do! Do you question my judgment?"

"N-no! I'm sorry…I'm just concerned about you and the kapatiran." He bowed before Natsuki again to ask for forgiveness.

"Change topic Guillermo - She's swinging this way." He scrambled to his feet, leaned against the marble white aisles of the counter as his mouth twisted upwards to recreate the joyful smile on his face.

-

"So you will be ordering it from Ilocos? I assume that it should be ready after six days."

"Make that eight days señorita. The tobacco monopoly has become a burden for the wood carvers. Instead of working in their shops, they just plow, plow away in the fields with their carabaos."

"Those poor people…Forced to toil under the sun; burning their backs underneath its merciless gaze. Only the wily alkalde mayor profits from this cruel, dirty business; farmers never reap the fruits of their labor and the government itself doesn't get anything back from those disloyal alkaldes. These monopolies should be abolished as soon as possible. They are but minor tyrannies."

"Truly señorita, I am both surprised and delighted by your sentiment. To hear those words from a mestiza such as yourself is very moving.

"Ara…miss Senoh, I am human, after all."

-

"So when will you be making the purchase señorita?" Guillermo asked; the smile on his face grew wider with each passing second.

"When the darker colored violin has arrived.

"Ah yes, good! Good! I shall reserve the violin for you. I shall send a telegram to your house when it has arrived. Thank you very much, señorita."

"No – thank you, Ginoong Guillermo and Binibining Florentina, for your time and wonderful company."

"You're very welcome, señorita!"

"We must get going now. Paalam, Ginoong Guillermo, Binibing Florentina." And the two women exited the small establishment; Shizuru first and Natsuki following her, watching her every movement and tracing her steps as if they were dancing to the tune of some gay, romantic fandango.

-

"Paalam ho, señorita Viola and may Bathala smile upon you always, Datu Kuga." Guillermo said breathily as he tapped his finger on the marble table.

"Ayoi, I suppose a little barter trade with the Ilocanos wouldn't do us any harm now, would it?" He asked as he walked towards the end of the room, took his mandolin case and took out a few copies of the newspaper from the pocket inside one of the case's pockets.

"Certainly not, Guillermo. How many kalayaans should we give them?"

"Five hundred copies should be enough." And they smiled at one another gleefully.

* * *

-

"Narcissa walk with me, not behind me."

"Sorry…I forgot that walking side-by-side is considered civil in your culture."

"And walking behind is the proper way in yours?"

"As a sign of respect for women, men walk behind them."

"So Narcissa sees herself as a man?"

"No! I-it's just that I respect you a lot."

"And I thought you just wanted to get a look good at my bu-"

"SHIZURU!!!"

Natsuki's sharp voice caught the attention of a pack of guwardiya sibils who immediately turned their heads to get a good look at the passing couple.

'_Those Indias…tsk tsk…so very unlady like' 'A race of barbarians they truly are! Why the women act as if they are men!' 'Because all the Indios are just a bunch of pussies – they act like dogs, slaves to women! Why it makes me feel ashamed as man!' _

'_But why is the beautiful señorita Viola hanging around with that monkey?' 'Must be her new slave.' 'Well shame on us for not seeing that India in the marketplace…she's pretty for an India, wouldn't you chicos agree?' 'Si hermano."_

Pack of Bastards.

"What time does your class start?" Natsuki asked as she stared angrily at the guwadiya sibils.

"Nine o'clock. Are you in a hurry?"

"No! not at all! I have plenty of time to spare."

-

Soon they passed the local bakery and Natsuki took the opportunity to buy two freshly baked pandesals, munching on one and handing Shizuru the other. Shizuru declined the offer, stating that she had already eaten her breakfast. _'Suit yourself.'_

"Narcissa, what do you do for a living?"

"I make copper strings for musical instruments." She replied before biting down into the crispy, sweet crust of the bread.

"Are you happy with this profession? Or is there another occupation that you'd like to pursue?"

"No, not really. I actually hate the job. In fact, I've always wanted to make guns. I really don't know how to make them but given proper training, I'm sure I can manage." They began to walk again where there were only a few people; mostly dirty, jobless Filipinos who sat down the cobble stone streets, gazing out with sad eyes as the sun continued it's formidable task of burning the earth with it's rays.

"Narcissa, you are truly eccentric. But be grateful that the government did not force you to plant rice, just as they did to the other Manilenyos."

'_Alms for the poor…' _Shizuru opened her purple purse; the one Currito bought with her own money, took out a few coins and handed them to the old beggar.

"I guess you're right…What about you, Shizuru? What do you want to be after graduation?" Natsuki asked as she tore a huge chunk of bread from the one she was eating and handed it to one of the vagabonds.

"I fare well in the field of political science. So, if only it is possible, then I would like to become a lawyer."

"If **only** it is possible?"

"That is correct, Narcissa."

"Why the hell isn't it possi- Oh yeah! After graduation, they'll ship you over to some rich guy's mansion and leave you to rot for the rest of your nightmarish adult life. Of course, going to church is an exemption - How truly wonderful it is to be a woman in your dominant culture!" Natsuki laughed sardonically and Shizuru, surprised by her companion's sudden derision, looked intently at Natsuki with curious, curious eyes. The trickle of Spanish blood within her wanted to rise up in protest but she knew that there was some truth in that statement, and she could not help agreeing with Natsuki. So instead of countering Natsuki's rather valid argument, she turned to diplomacy.

"Is it not like that in your culture, Narcissa?"

"Hell no! At least not before you bastards landed on our shores!" And seeing the hurt in Shizuru's eyes Natsuki immediately felt ashamed of herself. How careless, callous, and brutish she truly was! She wanted to cut off her tongue then boil the cruel thing in oil! Shameless! Hmph! _Tanga-tangang inutil!_

"I'm sorry…you're not a bastard, Shizuru. Talking was never my forte and I-"

"It is all right, Narcissa. I understand your feelings – sincerely. To tell you the truth, my plight saddens me. I often feel that I am studying for nothing." Once again, the smile of perfection was on Shizuru's beautiful face and this added more to Natsuki's guilt.

"Another great mind gone to waste, thanks to your father." But this comment – Santa Maria! Insult her, spit on her culture, call her motherland a tormenter – it was all true to some extent! But to insult her father, her dearly beloved papa, that kind, kind old man whom she loved, whom she grew up loving all her life: it was too much.

"Narcissa, my father is doing what he thinks is best for me. I wish you wouldn't speak about him like he is ruining my life." She replied tonelessly. She still could not find the strength to spit out venom at Natsuki, no matter how spiteful the previous comments were.

"Isn't he?" Natsuki asked with conviction.

"He certainly isn't. He is in fact providing me with quality education –"

"For nothing! If he isn't going to let you pursue your dreams, then this education that he is giving you is useless!"

"I am quite sure that papa will not forbid me from becoming a lawyer. The problem is España ." She calmly explained. "You've already said it yourself; it truly is 'wonderful' to be born a woman in my country." She continued happy that she was able to defend her father without insulting her companion.

-

-

"Have I offended you?" Natsuki asked when she noticed that Shizuru had fallen silent.

"No, Narcissa. I just find it amusing that for the first time in my life, someone is talking to me about social issues rather than topics about cooking, why we should repent before the second coming, what kind of cloth should be used for sewing!" And then she laughed gently. Ahay! Such sweet music it was to Natsuki's ears that she could not help joining in the merry sounds that Shizuru was making.

"Those things that you people brand as "girlish" or "feminine" or what women should talk about."

"Yes…yes you are positively correct! Silly, silly norms, aren't they?"

"A more proper term would be: A huge pile of bullshit." And they laughed again, unmindful of the merciless hit of the morning sun as they walked without a care in the world through the busy, busy streets of Manila by day.

-

* * *

It was already three o'clock in the afternoon. The cal y canto houses were furnaces while the stylish wooden ones were like pandesals slowly being baked underneath the sun's unforgiving gaze. The little town of San Nicolas was merely peeing distance from the walled city of Manila and it was here that the less privileged natives were hauled together; the houses enclosed the towering church like frail wooden fences.

Here in San Nicolas, during this hot, hot tropical afternoon, they walked in a straight line: five brawny Chinese men dressed in shirts with pink and white stripes and baggy black pants. Their eyes were covered by dark colored sun glasses. They were carrying huge crates that were packed ever so tightly that even the sunlight could not penetrate through the boxes' wood.

They stopped upon reaching a small wooden house: its roof evidently weathered by the comings and goings of a hundred storms, the wooden walls chewed off my the sands of time.

-

Knock knock knock!

The dark wooden door swung open and Harada peeked out to see who the visitors were.

-

"This is delivery for Narcissa Kuga."

"I'm sorry but she's not here."

"She no here? Then we'll leave this delivery here. You tell her she go get other delivery from Miss Zhang, all right?" He winked at her and Harada could not help laughing at the ludicrous smile on his face.

"I guess so…um, please leave it here."

"What you name?"

"Harada, Cheruvina Harada." She replied as she adjusted the glasses on her eyes.

"Okay, Harada, you go tell Kuga that stripe gang deliver already o-kie?" The six men began to leave the heavy packages inside the picturesque house just a few inches away from the door.

"Oh! I almost forgot! _Eto_…" And the tall Chinese man began to search his pant's pockets for something "Miss Zhang say no one else open except Kuga, o-kie? Bye-bye now! good day."

He handed the note to Harada who looked at it with probing, mischievous eyes.

-

* * *

-

Natsuki stood outside the gates of La Concordia; tapping her foot impatiently as she constantly checked her long black hair for split ends. The sea breeze began to replace the warm land breeze. It was five o'clock – time for her and Shizuru to meet. The bells of the school chapel rang five minutes ago and wave after wave of young girls clad in neat Filipinianas poured out of the gates enthusiastically; kalesa after kalesa, carriage after carriage left the area: filled with fresh, prim gleeful faces of young mestizas and rich Filipinas.

After a few more minutes of keen waiting she was greeted by sweet, soft peck of familiar satin lips on her cheek and a chirpy familiar '_magandang hapon_, Natsuki'. She also responded in a familiar fashion: a blush and a grunt: and both earned that single familiar reply: sweet, sweet laugher.

They were walking again, underneath the crimson setting sky, towards the thick grasses that the cobble stones did not reach; out, out into the lush greenery outside the walled city of Manila. They sat underneath the shade of a coconut tree.

-

"Natsuki, are you the muse of the river?"

"I…I'm not really sure if I am the muse."

"I do not understand, Natsuki. How can you not be sure?" She asked as she rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki did not mind.

"I feel different whenever I'm submerged into the river… like I'm still me but a different kind of me - Argh! I know it's all too confusing Shizuru! I'm sorry if I cannot explain it properly."

"You're under possession?"

"No! Not possession. It's just like I'm another 'me' and this other me is my powerful, hidden, side."

"My Natsuki is such an enigma." She remarked, playing with the long jet black hair that fell on her face.

"Do you know the feeling of being misplaced? As if you're supposed be somewhere else. Everything's running smoothly but you feel, you can sense, that something's not quite right and you know that you're the one that's 'not quite right' because for you reality is but a dream."

"You mean to say that you feel as if life is but a dream?"

"Yes…well that pretty much sums up how I feel when I'm in the river. It's as if when I dream, I'm in reality and when I wake up, I wake up to a dream. I feel like this is not my life…like I'm supposed to be living another life somewhere else."

"Perhaps Natsuki is in this world to settle an unfinished account?"

"Maybe. I mean, that's what they all say right? In all religions- that humans are born in this world so that they can transcend to another plane of existence."

"Precisely. Perhaps there is an obligation that you must accomplish, a sort of 'calling' or a way of life that you must pursue in order to reach enlightenment."

A pause

"I presume that you are now planning to enter a monastery?" Shizuru asked.

"What?!"

"Kidding!"

"That's not my calling!"

"How can you tell?" She asked sheepishly.

"I just feel it."

"Your intuition is truly astounding."

-

And slowly, Natsuki began to stroke the chestnut colored hair, relishing the delicate velvety texture. They inhaled each other's scent: Shizuru smelt of tea and sampaguitas, Natsuki on the other hand, possessed a peculiar natural sweet scent.

They watched as the golden disk descended from the throne slowly.

-

"Beautiful…" Said Shizuru.

"Indeed." Natsuki added. "Very beautiful"

Neither one of them was referring to the sunset.

-

* * *

The wind was singing the songs of the ancients into her ears again.

She did not mind though. She was too happy, too intoxicated by Shizuru's scent, too mesmerized by Shizuru's beauty to even realize that it was night: that they had already parted from each other's company an hour ago when the sun disappeared from the darkening heavens completely.

And she smiled as she walked wolfishly across the dusty ancient streets of San Nicolas; instinctively turning corner after corner, passing through dark unlighted alleys, until she had reached Harada's small weathered house.

And she knocked on the fragile wooden door loudly for she was filled with spirit; she was full to bursting with energy. And when Harada opened the door she was shocked to find a smiling Natsuki Kuga instead of an angry guwardiya sibil.

-

"Why Hello Datu Kuga! You seem to be very happy today."

"No I'm not." Natsuki scoffed as the smile on her face turned into a grimace.

"Oh? The smile on your face tells a different story. You met with our secret weapon today, no?"

She was not in the mood to beat Harada to death - Perhaps another time. She was too happy: fully loaded with positive thought and upbeat feelings. She did not want the sensation to go away.

"The Stripes Gang delivered the gun powder at exactly three o'clock this afternoon. We've already stored them in the bodega downstairs."

"Mahusay."

"Oh, and Nao has a little 'love' letter for you. Enjoy reading it"

"Katahimikan!"

She isolated herself from pesky Harada and began to read the small note by candlelight.

-

Dear Mutt,

This is all I can do to help you and the kapatiran in your pathetic little war. Honestly, I like it that you've got the guts to stand up to the Spanish army. Don't feel good about yourself. I still think you're one hell of an idiot. I used to speculate that your large forehead is a waste of space and Holy SHIT, I can't believe that I was fucking right all along. Eat lots of brain food, alright? Hopefully you're peanut-sized brain (If you can even call that a brain) would grow. Then you'd be able to at least think like a sane human being.

P.S. Stop Fucking the Mestiza. It's not safe.

-

With a growl, she ripped the paper to tid bits.

-

The door creaked open and heavy footsteps were heard through the house. _'Tuloy po kayo!' 'Salamat, is Natsuki there?' _

"Datu Kuga, it's ka-Andres." Senoh's cheery voice interrupted her thoughts and Natsuki straightened her sarong, combed her hair with hand and exited the small room to face a fine strapping young man in a white kamison de tsino.

"Natsuki, magandang gabi."

"Magandang gabi ho, ka-Andres." She greeted as she slightly bowed before the giggling man.

"Oh come now Natsuki! You make it sound as if I'm an old man." She blushed upon realizing that she was indeed being to formal with her friend.

"Haha! Well that blush on your face never fails to brighten up my evening. On to business?"

"Yes, please go on." She motioned for Andres to sit down but the strapping young man refused, insisting that he will be leaving shortly.

" is planning to release another volume of the kalayaan after we've finished shipping the copies through out Luzon. Unfortunately, the paper caught the attention of the authorities, particularly that of the Spanish friars. Some of our members have been imprisoned at Fort Santiago and I fear that some of them may confess under torture. "

"Bathala forbid it." She said huskily.

"These things are unavoidable, Natsuki. Fear of death and pain makes even the bravest of men weep and beg for mercy like helpless children. I hate to admit it…but we are running out of time, ka-Kuga. Come to my house at Tondo tomorrow at exactly seven o'clock in the evening."

"Masusunod ho, ka-Andres." She replied as she bowed once again. They shook hands and Andres began to walk towards the front door But then his eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks upon remembering something.

"Oh and by the way, what is this 'secret weapon' that Harada has been talking about?"

"HARADA!" Natsuki shouted.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist!" Harada said as she quickly exited the room, removing herself from Natsuki's sight. She was in deep trouble and she knew she was going to get beaten up as soon as the other revolutionary leader left.

"She says the kapatiran 'caught a fish alive' yesterday at the sacred grove." Andres replied in between laughs.

"It's really nothing, ka-Andres. Some mestiza just came snooping around the cave and we took care of her."

"She said you set her free."

"Y-yes…I believe she's not a threat to the Katipunan."

"Hmm…very well, I trust your judgment ka-Kuga. See you tomorrow at Tondo. Oh! My wife is making _dinuguan_ so be sure to come in with an empty stomach."

"Yes, Ka-Andres. Fare thee well."

-

The wind was kissing her cheeks again.

-

* * *

DICTIONARY:

Mahusay! - Outstanding!

Talahib - tall medicinal weeds abundant in the Philippines plains

Kataka-taka - tall green bushes

Buenas Dias- Spanish for good morning!

magandang umaga - Filipino for good morning: maganda - beautiful/good, umaga- morning

Patawad - forgive me; I'm sorry

Katahimikan - SHUT UP!

Sabi na nga ba e - I knew it!

pandesals - soft round bread baked in the Philippines

sampaguitas - white, very very fragrant flowers - The Philippine national flower

Eto - here

Tuloy po kayo! - enter sir/ma'am

Ka - shortened kapatid meaning brethren. So ka-andres means brother andres and ka-kuga means sister Kuga

Tanga-tangang inutil! - useless moron!

Ginoo - Sir.

Binibini - Miss

-

*Ka Andres is of course none other than Andres Bonifacio. He was a Filipino revolutionary leader and one of the main rebel leaders of the Philippine Revolution against Spanish colonial rule in the late 19th century. He is regarded as the "Father of the Philippine Revolution" and one of the most influential national heroes of his country. A freemason, Bonifacio was the founder of the Katipunan organization which aimed to start an independence movement against Spain.

*This chapter is meant to show how smart Natsuki truly is. She was not able to receive what we now consider as 'proper education' and yet she has excellent logic. And so, I am not sticking to those fanfics wherein Natsuki is only capable of doing blue-collared jobs. During the Spanish occupation, most of the Filipinos were sent to farm the fields for the alkalde mayors. Very few were given blue collared jobs and attaining blue collared jobs was the highest occupation that an 'INDIO' can attain. In reference to a certain episode in Mai hime wherein Natsuki somehow gets to show her...*ehem* hidden skills in logic: episode 22 wherein Mikoto goes berserk and Natsuki is somehow able to put some sense in her head via short speechifying. haha XD EDIT: Sorry Elder Master, I think I went overboard with the Philosopher thing. But yes, Natsuki is far from dumb.

*The early Filipino women (in reference to those who existed before the coming of the Spanish forces) enjoyed something that later generations did not (in fact now, their sisters are still oppressed to some extent) - EQUALITY. they were treated as equals. And the common misconception that Datu (rulers) are only limited to the male sex is a colonized view of Ancient Filipino politics. In fact, the term datu is applicable to both sexes. Anyone can become a leader as long as you've got the brains, the courage, the sword fighting skills beffiting a datu/rajah/hari - you can become one even though you don't have a stick and two balls dangling between your legs. haha.

EDIT: HAN DJ! NAHIYA NAMAN AKO! buenas tardes ako ng buenas tardes na parang tanga! hahaha. Salamat ha.


	10. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I asked my friend to create this little pinup for us as a guide to the traditional apparel of the ancient Filipinos. So yeah…I guess you guys will now know if what you were imagining was correct Just remove the parenthesis:

(http://))(i301.)photobucket(.com)/albums/nn55/lovecraft21/charpinMOFTR(.jpg)

The artist has also left you mates with a little note:

"Hello, do forgive me if my style of drawing does not seem to be fit for the mai hime universe. At least this drawing will give you an idea of how they dress like and clarify some of the terms that will be used over and over again in the next chapters of Kampilan's story. Maraming salamat!

PS. I noticed that I have tons of typos on the descriptions so…sorry! Replace DONATE on the C. Tattoo with 'show'"

---

HAN DJ: Yes! Si Kuya Andres! Haha! The true Indio Bravo (well at least for me…Rizal had a trickle of Chinese Blood in him and Andy is pure, pure Pinoy) And yes, one of Emilio's men killed Kuya Andy and his brother in Bundok Buntis. And yes, he was amongst the greatest revolutionary leaders who defied American tyranny. I;ve tried editing Wikipedia…pero nakakainis kasi balik ng balik yung maling info.

UROOJ: Oooh no..haha! If the Spanish people are talking to one another, it's Spanish. If it's Spanish and a Filipino and of course, Filipino and Filipino, the language is Filipino. Thanks for reading!

SHIZNATS: Salamat! Thank you very much!

DREAMSHADOWER: Come on now. Use that awesome logic and think of how secret weapons work :3. Or…just keep on reading. Haha! Chie WILL get her ass kicked off towards Mars. Salamat for reading and for commenting.

FIRELARC: Thank you very much :3. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

E.M PRAETORIAN: I've edited the last chapter. Haha! I did go overboard with the 'philosopher' thing. Once again, maraming salamat elder-master! I look forward to reading more of your awesome fics.

KIELI: If you are reading this now, I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything. Bathala bless you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**NAUGHTY! NAUGHTY! (PILYA! PILYA!) **

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Soaring is comparable to swimming. Birds seem to swim through the air in flight while fishes seem to soar the depths of the sea. And if one were to be immersed in an element one is not familiar with, if one were to move rapidly across some void of either air or water; then a person cannot possible tell if he/she is soaring or swimming.

And now she was soaring through the darkness or perhaps swimming in it – she could not tell. Whether it was the starlit firmament or the starlit depths of the sea – she could not tell either. Perhaps she was soaring and swimming through a black void of glittering embers at the same time. She was surpassing the speed of sound or perhaps the speed of light - Ah! The confusion was too much and she failed to perceive the place, the setting, of her glorious flight and swim.

Through the glittering lights a golden hue arose and she began to swim and soar across the void towards the moon boat.

"Natsuki!" she called out. The muse did not answer her.

"Natsuki!" she cried even louder. But the apparition was unfeeling; unmoved by her pleas for attention, and so the muse disappeared with a flash of gold.

She was left alone and the urge and the ability to fly or swim no longer lingered in her body. Suddenly they were there again; a million hands stretching out from the waves – reaching out to her and crying out with gurgled voices.

The moon began to shine again – Caramba! Such sinister light it was indeed! And the breeze began to blow; creating criss cross patterns as the dark waters of the river waved under its caress. The noises subdued, the hands sank to the bottom of the water. And Shizuru ascended up into the firmament and into the hellish darkness that tainted it! And it was from there that she saw; she realized; that the Pasig seemed to be a long black serpent, slithering across the plains of Maynila.

The waves were its scales and the reflection of the moon – That wicked, wicked moon! Aye! That sinister light! – It was the serpent's eye. And the river gazed at her! _'Serpyente!'_ Its jaws wide as if ready to devour its prey!

With a flash of golden light; she found herself lying still. And she felt peculiarly drenched in cold river water and she was being stretched painlessly – and my God! Such a stretching it was that it seemed endless! And she stretched to marvelous lengths! And then she realized that she was not being stretched - She was FLOWING. Flowing like the undying waters of the mother river: her skin was criss crossing as it waved under the sea breeze's caress. To her horror; she realized – That she had become the Pasig River herself. She tried to cry out, but what came out were the sounds of gushing liquid and the thousand gurgled cries of drowning men.

Then she felt that her liquid body was penetrated by a hand and its slightly calloused fingers. She looked up to see; to find with her moon eye – Natsuki, the muse herself, in moonlight splendor!

"Pasig" Natsuki said as she slit her wrists open and let the blood gush out and join the dark running waters of the river. And it flowed towards Shizuru's jaw, towards the fangs on her open mouth and she tasted it! My god! What sweet, sweet blood! What sacredly delicious blood!

And then the scent of freshly baked pandesal and kape barako filled the air.

She woke up to find herself surrounded by the four wooden walls of her room.

-

* * *

-

Natsuki ran across the cobbled stone streets, passing crowd after crowd of turning faceless heads. It was seven thirty and she was late! _'meet me at exactly seven o'clock!'. _She growled as the soft voice echoed through her head _'Seven o'clock! Seven o'clock' _until the scent of Dama de Noches entered her nose and she found the very beautiful Shizuru Viola standing outside of her cal y canto house.

-

"Oi! Shizuru!" She greeted happily as she walked briskly towards her friend/

"Magandang umaga, Narcissa! Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Yeah. Where are you off to? Your classes start at nine o'clock right?"

"Yes, and they end at five o'clock. I'm off to nowhere so I might just go wherever Narcissa wishes to go."

-

And they walked side by side towards the little pond, a few meters away from the Violas' house, where the purple colored lilies blossomed brilliantly under the touch of the morning light.

-

"Listen Shizuru, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" But Natsuki was silent; hesitant to answer the question. "Please, Narcissa, ask me anything." Shizuru said with an assuring smile on her face. _'Please ask me if I love you… '_

"Why do you hang out with me?"

"Because I like you. We're friends, aren't we?"

"B-but I'm one of them…I'm an Indio and you're-"

"A mestiza. And does it really matter, Narcissa? And do you admit that you are indeed, an Indio? An inferior human being? A creature bordering between a man and a dog?"

"No!" She said in a distressed fashion.

"There you have it."

"Damn it…you're really good at this aren't you?"

"Good at what, Narcissa? At making you blush?"

"Well yeah…that's included but…you're really sly."

"And you're good at blushing." Shizuru giggled.

"NO I AM NOT!" Natsuki spat out as her fists clenched and unclenched.

"Ara…your face begs to differ." And Shizuru leaned towards her to plant a sweet kiss on her right cheek. Natsuki jumped away; shivering at the feeling of soft, moist, lips that lingered on her skin.

"Oi! Stop that! Why do keep kissing me on the damn cheek?! Stop that! Kisses should be reserved for…well you shouldn't just keep kissing people on their cheeks! It's very coquettish!" She growled as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"It's called a beso, Narcissa, and it's a sign of endearment. It's different from what we all consider as 'romantic kisses'." Shizuru explained calmly as she covered her mouth with her lacey handkerchief to hide her impish smile.

"Well j-just don't, alright?" Natsuki said, clasping her right cheek. And then she felt it again – that peculiar feeling that made her knees weaken; that sweet, electrifying sensation that crawled up from her toes towards her reddening cheeks. And she could not help herself from staring at the pert, luscious lips that pressed themselves against her cheeks a while ago– ay! Those lips! And she shook her head in an attempt to shake the uneasy feeling off of her head but it lingered there! It lingered there like the moist, satin feeling that those lips left on her cheek! And she closed her eyes and sought of another topic to remove the strange, strange but undeniably sweet sensations that vibrated through her head.

"Shizuru, where have you been when I found you at Malapad na Bato two nights ago?"

"I visited an old friend in Buayang Bato." She replied as she removed some of the dark brown bangs that fell on her left eye. _'Ah…so Malapad na bato is the name of that cave.'_

"Did you see the effigy of the crocodile?" Natsuki asked with a wide smile.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well that's why the place is called Buwayang Bato – Stone Crocodile. There's a huge rock there that is shaped like a crocodile. You should see it on your next visit. I'm sure it'll amaze you." She explained.

"Perhaps you would like to accompany me?" She asked as with puppy dogs.

"If I'm free, I will." Natsuki replied with a smirk. "I won't be able to meet you at the gates of La Concordia later. I'm going to see Nao, alright?" She continued as she flicked her hair with right hand.

_Nao… _My god! The very mention of the name was enough to send her into a fit! But she drank down the venomous envy that gathered in her throat. She wanted to ask – to roar out the single, angry, interrogative pronoun that she kept screaming at the back of her head: **WHY?!!?!?!!?!!!!**

"That's perfect fine. Off to Nao's place for a friendly chat?"

"Sort of." Natsuki replied with a sad look on her face. "What do you think will happen to those detainees at Fort Santiago?" She continued whilst flicking the raven hair that fell on her face with her right hand.

"Ara…the ones who were captured during the inspection? I'm not sure, Narcissa."

"I couldn't sleep all night just thinking about them. Their fate greatly concerns me…they are my country men after all." Natsuki said this dully as Shizuru continued to stare at her with concerned eyes.

"If only I knew what would happen to them…and when that 'whatever' will happen…then I can be at peace." She continued with a sigh as she tucked her hands in her pants' pockets and shook her head drearily.

...

Silence.

...

"I'll go ask father."

"Will you?"

"I will, for Natsuki."

"Salamat…Shizuru." Natsuki said with a coy smile on her face.

They continued to talk to each other until it was eight o'clock – time to bid each other fare thee well. '_Paalam_, Shizuru' Natsuki said ungracefully and this earned her another kiss on the cheek as they began to walk back towards the cal y canto houses, to the Dama de noche's and the red, brick house beside it.

-

* * *

-

The waves parted from each other as the San Constantino glided through the sea-green waters of Manila bay. It was a sunny afternoon and the metal railings of the ship glowed under the sun's scorching touch. The passengers on the board had become restless: running through the ship's deck, towards the railings were they took of their sombreros and waved – waved at the crowd of people: the multitude of familiar gleeful faces that awaited their arrival at the nearby port while the air was filled smelled of the sea, the sun, and of sweat. And hundreds of names escaped hundreds of lips as the ship approached the sea-swept ports.

Brown hands chicken-plucked the nylon strings of the guitar; creating sweet, sweet music. The high pitched notes faintly rose up in the air as the waves rolled in tune with the player's fingers.

"_Ese lunar que tienes, cielito lindo junto a la boca  
No se lo des a nadie, cielito lindo que a mi me toca"_

_-  
_

The wind blew over his hair; parting its spiky ends like just as it separated the fleeting, foamy waves from one another.

'_It was terrible! Terrible I tell you! People were dying from chicken pox everyday and still the Espanyols continued to make us work in the mines.' 'Five of them jumped at the poor girl and raped her! Dogs! Dogs! They are all dogs!' 'They were all drunk and they pushed my friends off of the Sierra Morena!' 'They raped many of the woman in our village, amigo!'_

He continued to sing, ignoring the atrocious tales of the Mexican and Filipino passengers.

"_Ay ay ay ay  
Canta y no llores  
Porque cantando se alegran  
Cielito lindo los corazones." _

He was off tune. He did not mind though. He was too happy, too grateful to be able to escape the clutches of the Spaniards, too overjoyed to finally be free, be far, far away from Acapulco – that wretched, wretched place! Ahay! So many friends dying, so many friends being sold off as slaves! Terrible! Terrible place! Bathala help the ones left to rot there! And he sang even louder and he played with much gusto as the ship dropped its anchor with a loud THUD! The ships' doors opened and the crowds cheered wildly for the return of their loved ones; waving handkerchiefs in the air just as the ship's sails waved under the wind's caress.

The brown passengers formed two straight lines while the white passengers left the docks without delay. The ship's purser stood in front of the lines; monotonously asking for the farers' identification papers.

-

"Identificación, por pabor." Rolando Villamor Esguerra - FREED "Welcome to Manila."

"Identificación, por pabor." Dionisio Porforio De Guzman -FREED "Welcome to Manila."

"Identificación, por pabor." Artemio Godofredo Cruz - FREED "Welcome to Manila."

"Identificación, por pabor." Carlos Carriaga Latundan - FREED "Welcome to Manila."

"Identificación, por pabor." Nothing.

"Identificación, por pabor." Nothing.

"Hijo de Puta! Give me your Identification papers!" But the man would not give him his papers. Instead, the guitar-played lowered the sombrero on his face, pushed the purser away and dashed towards the crowds where the masses cheered for him loudly.

"Stop that Indio!" He screamed out as he tumbled into the sandy ground face-first; tasting the blood and sand on his lips. The crowds ecstatically jeered at the guwardiya sibils who ran after the man. He was everywhere! To their right – running and pushing his way through the crowd of rejoicing Indios! Behind them – running back towards the port! "OVER THER!" and they jumped at the man wearing a white shirt to find out that it was someone else! And they spotted him again – the sombrero, the white shirt, the ragged grey pants, the guitar! And they stood up, not caring to straighten their blue uniforms and ran like beasts in search of prey!

But he was too fast! The crowds were too many! The people were too noisy! And so they returned to the port, all six of them panting like dogs and sweating like pigs as they spitted away the bitter taste of defeat in between Spanish curses.

-

* * *

-

Pleasant dreams may wander off into the recesses of man's brain and there they slowly rot and fade away into oblivion. But nightmarish visions linger within the conscious mind – haunting and tormenting the being even though the night has passed; the sun has awakened; and a new day awaits the dreamer. And so she sat alone in the school library; turning the tattered pages of the old document she had borrowed from the reserved section, while the visions of last night continued to torment her.

She was exempted from her class in arithmetic so she decided to go the school's library to search for books about the old religion. To her dismay, she found but one. And it was not a book at all. It was a thesis written by the Franciscan priests during their first arrival in the Pearl of the Orient. They had studied the ancient religion for the sole purpose of making the Indios' conversion into Christianity much easier.

Word after word, paragraph after paragraph, page after page – BAH! Useless! Until she had reached the end of the book – and there! Scribbled in fading black ink was something that caught her fancy.

She kept scribbling the same word on the page of her notebook over and over again just as the librarian kept ringing and ringing the bell to make the noisy girls shut up.

-

_Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga NagaNaga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga NagaNaga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga Naga_

She stopped and began to draw a snake in the middle of the page.

-

**Naga** **– a deity or class of entity or being, taking the form of a very large snake-like creature/dragons.**

-

She read the description in her mind: over and over again until she memorized every single word written on the rotting page of the book. She then wrote it underneath the drawing that she made a few seconds ago.

The bells of the chapel rang for it was now five o'clock and the rapturous cheers of the young students echoed through the whole school. They rushed out of their classrooms while the nun's chased them with useless criticisms.

-

_Oh! Goodness! I'm dreaming my life away! _She closed the book and returned it to the smiling old librarian who took it in with shaking, veined hands. She curtsied and left the library while straightening her slightly wrinkled Filipiniana, the hills of her shoes clicking as she went walked through the cream colored corridors of the school.

And then it all came crashing back into her head: the hands – the darkness. And she covered her face with her abaniko to hide her frown. Recovering from the vision, she descended from the marble stairs of the establishment while her mind drifted off towards the Pasig River and then towards the cave were the phantom hands brooded.

She passed the chapel where the model of the Lady of the miraculous medal stood erect with rays of light on the tips of her fingers and her head crowned by the stars – _just like the Muse of the River._

My, my, what a lovely little heretic she truly was! Why, Anita was right all along! She was indeed amongst the perversions of natures that roamed during the night! And she bit her lower lip to suppress the laughter that begged to be released from her slender throat, where a silver crucifix dangled helplessly. And she tried to remove such heretic thoughts off of her head! But still, the statue in front of her continued to remind her of Natsuki whom she loved!…_love_? Why! She was already admitting to herself, confessing to herself that she was indeed, passionately and truly in love with another woman – ANOTHER WOMAN! Lecherous! Sinful! My God! She was the embodiment of Sodom and Gomorra!

Such improper thoughts! Such sinful, sinful desires! And she clasped the crucifix that was dangling from her neck and began to pray the Ave Maria to drive the cruel, cruel thoughts away. But she thought about it as she walked towards the school's quadrangle. And began to ponder on whatever it is that differentiates true love from sinful love, and why is it so sinful to love another woman? Is she truly damned for possessing this false love? And when was love ever false? Why, in the old religion of the Filipinos it was not considered a sin at all! And to love someone of the same sex was completely acceptable! Then if such a love is truly sinful and if such love was truly false: are these Filipinos being burned in hell as we speak? Are they being tortured mercilessly for love that they did not consider sinful?

-

"Is something wrong, Señorita Viola?" Elvira's voice broke her train of thought. Shizuru raised her head and smiled at the old woman.

"Nothing is wrong, Manang Elvira."

"Oh. Then you should go home now. The sun will set soon."

"Manang Elvira, have you ever been to the cave near the Pasig River?"

"You mean Malapad na Bato? You know child…when I was very, very young, my mother and I used to go to Malapad na Bato just to give offerings to the diwatas. It is the sacred grove and many good anitos dwell in that cave." Elvira said as she swept the dusty floors of the quadrangle with her broom.

"But when the Spanish forbade the people from entering the cave, the diwatas left the sacred grove and in their absence, the evil spirits entered the cave and it then became their dwelling place." The old woman stood up straight and looked at Shizuru sternly.

"Do not venture into the cave, child. Do not be fooled by the crystals that sparkle in the darkness for what awaits you inside is truly, truly vicious! And they shall spare you not!"

_But they did spare me…_

_-_

_

* * *

-  
_

Binondo.

The exotic scent of incenses from the East floated in the air as the light reflected by the blue ceramics showered the room, causing the Buddhas and the Chinese talismans to glow in cerulean hue.

-

"I don't enjoy being called stupid." Natsuki said with gritted teeth.

"The truth is pretty hard to swallow." Nao remarked wickedly.

"Look, I'm really grateful for the gunpowder, Nao, but I swear to Bathala – I will kill you! I will kill you if you don't shut up!"

"Is the guilt too much pup? I'm pretty sure you're slowly transforming from the lone wolf into some white chick's lap dog." And Nao's shrill laughter filled the room. Natsuki on the other hand, did not find this humorous at all and she grunted audibly in repugnance. She restrained herself from banging Nao's head on the wall by repeating the chant that she had formulized three hours ago: _'Be grateful for the gunpowder…be grateful for the gunpowder.'_

"Look mutt. This is for your own good. Stop fucking her. Right. Now." The tone of Nao's voice had dropped from sarcasm into concern.

"I am not fucking anyone, you bitch!" Natsuki snapped at Nao with clenched fists.

"What's her part in this war anyway? She's our goddamn enemy and you know it!"

"And she IS!"

"Then why the hell are you befriending her?"

"Excuse me bitch – She befriended me." She replied with a husky laugh.

"Then why the fuck did you accept her friendship?!"

"Peste Nao! Basta! I have my reasons! Now just give me the fucking package! I have to visit one of my men at Fort Santiago!"

"I'm only concerned about you, Kuga. I've known you for years now and I don't want to see you get hurt." And Nao walked towards the dark corner of the room where the statue of Buddha looked like a Hindu God, thanks to the bluish light of the room. Natsuki inspected the foreign, fat statues for a few moments, until Nao arose from the darkness of the corner; back towards the blue light with a small purple box in her hand.

"I'm not going to get hurt." Natsuki said as she took the box from Nao's hand before replacing the velvet, purple cube with twelve golden coins.

"Salamat Nao…for everything."

"Whatever! Just get the hell out of here."

-

Natsuki was gone and she was alone! Alone in the temple were everything was blue. The mind-boggling irony of it all! For truly, the most sarcastic being of all is fate! And fate walks upon everyman and plays cruel jokes on him for her own, twisted entertainment! For blue was indeed the color of loneliness as many would say and insist! And she glowed a bluish glow as the azure Ming dynasty ceramics smiled at the sun in his slow descent. And she felt alone – so cold, so lonely, so helpless and so…so! Piao Si! She hated to admit it and if only words would solidify and glue themselves upon the walls so that she may erase them! But she was regretful, and she wanted to take back all the harsh words that escaped her dirty mouth like flies! She felt so…so blue! Bluer than the room and its alienish azure hue! Bluer than the Ming Dynasty ceramics on the cabinets in front of her.

And she needed warmth – comfort! And she immediately removed herself from the temple: out, out into the reddening, warm sky and away from the blue, cold walls of the temple.

A kalesa trotted through the uneven streets of Binondo. She gazed at it; wondering who the passenger was and to her horror - To her shock! God, my god! How she wished she never had left the temple! How she wanted to run back, close the huge doors, and lock herself from the monster! The fiend! That slithering bitch of a-

"Magandang umaga, señorita Zhang." Shizuru greeted her with a smile.

"Oh…hell it's you. What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen my Natsuki?"

"Well Kuga isn't here so you might as well buzz off."

"Ara…and she told me she was off to see you."

"Well she must've been lying so why don't you just go home and give her sorry ass a whipping, fine?"

"Hmmm…how can I if she isn't there? Perhaps Zhang can show her to me so that I may proceed with this whipping that she speaks of." The smile did not fade from Shizuru's lips and Nao stood up quickly, defiantly while shouting out in a piercing voice: "Listen you little –"

But Shizuru exited the kalesa and stood up straight before her with questioning, crimson eyes. And she stopped in her speech, realizing that she committed a grave mistake by using the adjective 'little' when in fact, Shizuru was quite tall - taller than her.

"Okay, if you think I don't see through that mask of yours I suggest you think again you pale piece of shit."

"Ara, now, now, what mask are talking about?" Shizuru replied with a pout; mocking Nao with her cool demeanor.

"I know what you're up to! And you aren't going to lay even your smallest fucking finger on Kuga. Do you get that?"

"Ara ara…intimidated aren't we?" She scoffed at the red-head.

"What! Why the hell would I be intimidated by you?!"

"You should know why señorita Zhang, since it is you who is intimidated and not me. Mind you, but I will be late for the mass at Binondo Church." And Shizuru turned away from her; leaving Nao to grit her teeth behind her back.

"Oh and another thing…" She stopped in her tracks; opened the abaniko, placed it on her lips and fanned gently. "I'm afraid…I've already laid more than a finger on my Natsuki. Good day, Nao Zhang"

Nao was stunned and shocked to the core of her being that she was not able to muster out a proper comeback and she shivered as she sought the solace of the bluish halls and the company of the azure ceramics while Shizuru returned to the kalesa; fanning herself gently with a contented smile on her face.

_'To Intramuros, please.'_

-

* * *

-

The sun had completely retired from his throne in the heavens. And his wife, the moon, along with their children, the stars, had now replaced him. But tonight, the moon was meek and she hid half of her face behind the night's veil of darkness. Meanwhile, the stars did not shine as brightly as they ought to.

The kalesa stopped near the garden of Dama de Noches, just beside the Violas' brick house. Shizuru gracefully departed from the vehicle when suddenly Natsuki's deep voice sudden boomed through the cobble stone streets.

-

"Ohoy! Shizuru!" She was running towards Shizuru again.

"Natsuki!" She called out happily. After a day of sheer confusion and bad-mouthing, she needed some of her Natsuki's 'loving'.

"Where have you been?"

"Working. How about you?"

"Binondo." And they began to walk away from the house.

"And I had the most pleasant chat with the very courteous Nao Zhang. Mhmm...Very pleasant indeed." Natsuki turned pale.

"W-what did you talk about?" She sputtered out as suddenly turned cold.

"Well...we talked about the most beautiful creature ever to exist on earth – Natsuki Kuga."

...

Silence.

...

"Ara…why the blush? You were the one that aske-"

"Oi…Shizuru stop teasing me!"

"Things." Shizuru replied with a sigh.

"Things?" Natsuki inquired with a confused look on her face.

"Yes! Things." Shizuru said with a nod. Soon, they were once again standing by the edge of the pond. Shizuru took this opportunity to look at Natsuki: the splendidly long, black hair that framed that short face perfectly, the viridian eyes that seemed so otherwordly, the pinkish lips that…Che! There she goes again! And she removed her eyes from the lips and traveled downwards towards the… _'Oh dear God…is that what I think it is?'_

_-  
_

"Is that a book by Rosseau? The Social Contract? My! And father said they had burned all the copies of it. I believe having that book in one's possession is considered to be a crime."

"Um! Well I-I found it on the sidewalk near the music shop! I-I'm sorry Shizuru I-"

"Oh dear…how dreadful this truly is! What to do…what to do…" And she placed the placey abaniko under her chin and twisted her beautiful face in a manner that seemed as if she was thinking very deeply.

"Shizuru please! I'll burn this right now if you want me to!"

"Or Natsuki can do something else for me…" That dread in Natsuki's heart and head was too much! And she did not even notice the sudden drop of tone in Shizuru's voice, that she replied in panic: "I'll do anything just…just please don't tell anyone that I have a copy of it."

"Kiss me." The reply was short and quick and she was stared at Shizuru with widening green eyes and mouth agape. "Wha-"

"You heard me, my naughty, naughty Natsuki Kuga…kiss me."

'_Kiss me.' _It was an order and she knew it. She was under threat! What was she to do? Run away?! Preposterous! A datu never runs away from an enemy! She gazed into Shizuru's crimson eyes – _'She's serious!'_ and realized that there were only two options: a. Obey and b. kill Shizuru. But of course, letter B. was out of the question and so she was rendered powerless! For power also lies in the number of choices – the more choices, the more powerful a man is! But now she had but one – indeed! She was helpless! And as of this very moment, she saw Shizuru as the most powerful being on earth – possessing limitless, an infinite number of choices!

And seeing that as of this very moment, she was indeed a slave made to obey Shizuru's whim; curled her toes to raise herself a little for she was smaller than the mestiza, leaned closer to Shizuru until her breath was touching the pale cheeks, and with trembling lips…

"There."

"My lips are sealed!" Shizuru replied happily with a clap.

And though this night may not be as beautiful as all the other nights that came and go before her eyes, to Shizuru Viola, tonight was indeed, amongst the greatest, the grandest, the most spectacular nights she had in her entire life.

And she refused to wash her face. _For it had been kissed by a goddess_

And as lay in her bed. _A living artwork resting on white lacey sheets._

She sighed contentedly, reminiscing the sweet two seconds – the sweetest two seconds of her entire life. And she kissed the moon goodnight and wished for pleasant dreams…and by pleasant, she meant of dreams were Natsuki's kisses were more than mere pecks…

_Ara!_ There she goes again!_ Naught, naughty girl!_

_-_

_-  
_

_

* * *

_

**DICTIONARY:**

Identificación, por pabor - Spanish: Identification, please

Magandang Umaga- Filpino: Good morning!

Piao Si - Chinese: Son of a bitch!

abaniko - lacey fan

_-  
_

-

*The San Constantino is a ship from Acapulco, Mexico and the passengers are poloistas who have been granted 'VISAS' to enter Manila. Some are Filipinos whose contracts have already been terminated while some are Mexican merchants. The Polo Y Servicios is forced labor for the male natives between 16-60 years old. It was terrible to be a poloista – you are literally a SLAVE to the Spanish authorities. And so many Mexicans and Filipinos died from abuse and hard work, while the more fortunate ones were able to escape or reach the end of their four year contracts. In truth, the 4 year contract was not followed by the Spanish. Many of the poloistas were made to work for more than 4 years and some were even sold as slaves for life.

*The man is singing CIELITO LINDO, a traditional Mexican song. This goes to show that he has spent years and years working in the Acapulco slave trade.

*The social contract, as well as other books that spoke of Nationalism and HUMAN RIGHTS were banned in the Philippines because the Spanish authorities were fearful that these books may ignite the revolution. Possession of these illegal books was considered a crime and it was enough reason for one to get tortured in Fort Santiago. Little did they know that the local literary works would be the one to finally end their tyranny.

*Filipinos, Thais, Malaysians, Indonesians, Borneans, Hawaiiwans, and some Indians (particularly those living in Madagascar) came from one stock of sea-faring ancient people called the AUSTRONESIANS. For reasons that we still aren't able to find out, the Austronesians migrated from SUNDALAND towards different parts of the world. So do not be surprised that there are similarities in the culture of the mentioned ethnicities.

-

-

Next chapter: more shiznat loving of course! and who is the strange man from Acapulco? And Shizuru gets to face her greatest rival yet: NATSUKI'S SWORN LOVER.


End file.
